Una vez más
by Jemava S
Summary: Y es que con ella aprendí que unos finales son felices y otros simplemente son necesarios. (Hermione & Severus)
1. Capítulo 1 - Sólo dímelo

Pues aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que les guste.

A leer...

Sigo sin saber cómo llegamos hasta aquí. Una vez más estoy enredado entre tus piernas, entre tus caricias y besos, sintiendo tus manos en mi pecho, y tu cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

Lo que empezó como una simple amistad, escuchando los problemas que tenías al dormir por la muerte de Ronald, escuchando los problemas que tenías en tus clases, y no sé en qué momento se terminó convirtiendo en algo más, ¿qué es? Ninguno de los dos sabe, pero aquí estamos… aquí estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Siento como te mueves y despiertas poco a poco, me he vuelto adicto a verte despertar entre mis brazos y de nuevo, ahí estás viéndome con la sonrisa que me atrapa todos los días.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? - dices con los ojos un poco cerrados por ir despertando

-Nada - Intento disimular mis pensamientos desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana y es que a mi me sobrepasa lo que siento por ti y no sé cómo decírtelo.

-No te creo - me sigues mirando y yo ya no puedo ocultarlo más, te acomodas en mi pecho para buscarme la mirada.

-Esto tiene que terminar definitivamente - digo aún con la mirada en la ventana, pero siento tu mirada de confusión.

-Creo que ambos estábamos pensando en ello - dices mientras te levantas y te cubres con la sábana

-¿En serio? - no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

-Sí, y sé que tu principal razón es ella.

-Lo sé, tú estás con él y no sé porqué.

-No comprenderás aunque te lo explique- me dices viéndome a los ojos, no sé cómo descifrarlo.

-No lo sé Hermione quizá sí, o no, lo único que sé es que tenemos que terminar con esto, se que muchos ya lo han notado, cuando nos vemos en alguna reunión de la orden o de lo que sea yo te presto demasiada atención, ha sido descuido mío y yo no quiero provocarte problemas con Potter, si de por sí no está bien que lo engañes, ahora imagina si se llega enterar por rumores o por cualquier otra cosa que es cierto.

-Si, eso lo entiendo perfecto, pero tampoco te des tanto crédito, también ha sido mi culpa, yo he aceptado, y bueno tú ni se diga, engañas a Narcissa - me dices más seria de lo normal.

-Hermione, Albus me ha insinuado que ya no sólo son lecciones de último año, y no sé qué decirle.

-¿Entonces estás hablando en serio? ¿Esto se terminó?

-Sí, esto, lo que sea que es, tiene que terminar

-Okey, está perfecto, concuerdo contigo - veo como te levantas de mi cama, tomas tu ropa y te metes al baño. Me quedo un momento en silencio, quisiera no tener que tomar una decisión. No sé qué decir o hacer, quisiera detenerte y decirte que te… escucho la puerta del baño, sales cambiada y ni siquiera me diriges la mirada.

-Hermione

-Ya no digas nada Severus - dices mientras te terminas de vestir

-Es que sólo contéstame ¿para qué quieres seguir con esto? - solo quiero escucharlo de tu voz, dilo.

-¡Ya no digas más, en serio! - solo sé por la forma que me ves que en serio debo callarme - Sabes… Tienes razón - se ve el enojo en tu cara y no entiendo porque - Yo no puedo seguir engañando a Harry, él no lo merece, y que bueno que terminamos con esto, sin duda es una carga menos. Lo mejor será alejarnos lo más posible, ya no tomaré las clases particulares contigo, buscaré otro tutor. Adiós Severus - tomas tus cosas y sales de la habitación

No entiendo porque siento que la vida se me va justo en estos momentos, quiero salir corriendo a detenerte y decirte que… creo que enamoré de ti, claro que me enamore de ti, no hay otra forma de explicarlo, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, pero no es lo correcto, además se que para ti esto solo era algo más, Potter es tu prioridad, y así tiene que ser, es mejor evitarnos heridas, de esas que ya no sé pueden curar ni pasando el tiempo.

Han pasado tantos días, que ya ni siquiera tengo consciencia del tiempo, el único momento en el que te veo es en las comidas, y ya ni siquiera me diriges la mirada, todo el tiempo estás con Potter y a mi me hierve la sangre, me estoy muriendo de celos y ni siquiera puedo decírtelo, prefiero salir del gran comedor antes de que acabe la cena, en fin es de noche y quiero estar sólo, y eso es muy fácil a estas horas, así que pongo rumbo a la torre de astronomía, es el único lugar dónde puedo estar lejos de todo.

Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando tú y yo empezamos nuestra amistad, sí tan sólo todo pudiera ser diferente, si yo tan solo me hubiera atrevido, si tan sólo yo significara algo más en tu vida o sin tan sólo yo no hubiera aceptado nada, yo no estar sufriendo.

-Severus - conozco esa voz, no entiendo cómo ni de noche puede lograr uno estar solo.

-Narcissa, buenas noches - digo sin voltear a verla. Lo que menos me esperaba era que mi "esposa" estuviera aquí de visita.

-¿Qué pasa? Estás… Enojado

-Nada

-No te creo, es Granger ¿verdad? - volteo a verla confundido, ella solo está sonriéndome, y sin duda, burlándose de mi.

-¿Cómo sabes de…

-¿De lo tuyo con Granger? - contesta sin ni siquiera dejarme terminar - Querido, lo sé desde hace mucho - dice acercándose a mi y recargándose en el barandal de la Torre y viendo al horizonte - Le prestas demasiada atención, has llegado oliendo a ella algunos días, y ella… - dice y ríe un poco - noto algo de enojo en su mirada cada vez que llegó de tu brazo a algún lado, se que después de la guerra todo cambió, pero no sé es muy raro sabes, tal vez ella sigue odiando a los ex-mortifagos o solo a mí, porque contigo es muy… Servicial - decido no contestar - Venga cuéntame que pasó.

-Narcissa, eres mi esposa, no pretendo contarte lo que ha pasado con la persona con la que te he "estado engañando" - digo y me rio un poco - es absurdo.

-Lo sabía - dice triunfante - pero fuera de ello sabes muy bien que una vez que Draco cumpla la mayoría de edad tú y yo ya no seremos nada, así que déjate de tonterías y cuéntame.

-El hecho de que tuviera que casarme contigo para que Draco pudiera seguir teniendo su futuro asegurado, gracias a que así lo dejó estipulado en su testamento Lucius, no significa que tenga que contarte lo que me pasa, si Lucius no confío para dejarte como apoderada de la fortuna Malfoy, ¿porque tendría que confiarte mis cosas?

-Lucius era un idiota y un cobarde, jamás dió la cara por su hijo, por eso Draco terminó siendo un mortifago. Bueno el punto no es Lucius, eres tú, yo te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, gracias a eso mi Draco puede tener lo que es suyo y todo esto se terminará muy pronto, pero bueno no tiene nada que ver, lo que no entiendo es sí después de que todo esto acabe podrías haber estado con ella, ¿qué es lo que pasó? No logro entender, venga ya cuéntame, deja de hacerte el difícil - me dijo mientras me sonreía, ella siempre había sido una buena amiga, y siempre me había cuidado cuando me molestaban en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, me había ayudado a curarme cuando al Señor Tenebroso se le ocurría torturarme o mandarme a hacer algún trabajo.

-Se terminó todo con ella - dije sin más, no había mucho que decir.

-¿No me digas que por mí? - dijo burlándose de mí.

-De hecho, en un cierto punto, sí - dije riendo un poco - le dije que debía terminar todo y ella asumió que era porque ya no quería seguir "engañandote"

-¿Y porque no le dijiste toda la verdad?

-Porque no sólo fue por eso, lo nuestro no puede ser, ella está con alguien y yo no quiero salir lastimado de todo esto, somos maestro y alumna, es menor que yo, y por supuesto lo único que siente por mi es agradecimiento.

\- Espera ¿Lastimado? - dijo Narcissa atando cabos - Estás enamoradísimo de esa mujer, hombre - dijo burlándose de que porfin el gran y amargado Severus Snape se hubiera enamorado otra vez - por favor deja de quedarte callado y dícelo.

-No le diré nada de esto, sabes muy bien que debemos de estar así hasta que todo pase, además soy más grande que ella, por Dios no le puedo ofrecer lo que ella merece, así que se terminó Narcissa y yo estoy bien así, ella se merece lo mejor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no eres lo mejor para ella?

-Narcissa, ella está con Potter ¿Por qué quisiera estar conmigo?

-Espera… ¿Con quién?- veo bastante confusión es su rostro

-Con Potter, Harry Potter… Si, para mí desgracia de nuevo un Potter.

-No es posible Severus, yo que sepa está... con alguien más - de inmediato volteo a verla

-¿Cómo qué está con alguien más? ¿Quién?

-Pues Potter - dice riéndose de mí

-No estoy comprendiendo absolutamente nada ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-¡Ay querido Severus, creo que tienes mucho qué platicar con Granger! - dice dándome palmadas en el hombro - No me corresponde decir nada.

-Ya te dije que todo terminó y no la buscaré, así lo pidió ella, y así será.

-Qué testarudo eres, solo creeme que ni Potter, ni yo tenemos que ver con esto - solo volteo a verla y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez tenga razón pero no pasará nada, esto se terminó porque así lo decidimos los dos y no hay marcha atrás, hay cosas que no cambiarán, su destino es diferente al mío.

Y es que con ella aprendí que unos finales son felices y otros simplemente son necesarios.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Si fuera fácil

Capítulo 2- Si fuera fácil

_**Sé que debo ser más fuerte, prohibirte entrar aquí en mi mente y no pensar que ya no estás… **_

De nada servirá estar escuchando canciones que sólo me hagan recordarte, creo que sólo me estoy lastimando más, cada cosa que escucho me recuerda como me siento, yo ya no me quiero estár así, sé que todo terminó entre tú y yo y no sabes cuánto me encantaría que fuera todo más fácil, que pudiera olvidarte, pero te siento tatuado en cada parte de mi piel.

_**Si fuera fácil, desde hoy te olvidaría y borraría cada huella de este amor**_

_**Si fuera fácil, la ilusión se alejaría y yo no estaría con la vida aquí tan frágil, deseando que no amarte fuera fácil… **_

-Estúpida canción - digo quitándome los audífonos, y aventandolos junto con mi reproductor encima de mi suéter en el pasto, solo cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza en el tronco que está detrás de mí - Te odio tanto - no puedo evitar que salgan algunas lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Herms? - no necesito abrir los ojos para saber quién es.

-Hola Harry - bajé un poco el rostro para limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Eso contesta mi pregunta - dice sentándose a mi lado - ¿Quieres contarme?

-No Harry, no tiene caso.

-Herms, tienes semanas que estás así, te he dejado porque al parecer lo que estás pasando no es nada fácil, pero no lo tienes que pasar sola.

-Es que lo tengo que hacer, no hay forma de que me ayudes, no creo que algo que hagas pueda hacer que le olvide.

-Espera ¿Estás…- se queda callado y veo que internamente corrige - estabas con alguien?

-Si, pero todo terminó .

-Hermione, tú eres una hermana para mí, y creo que hemos estado todavía más cercanos después de la muerte de Ron - dice con nostalgia, él se había puesto entre Naggini y yo, cuando esta nos atacó, Neville llegó a matarla, pero ya era tarde, Ron murió en mis brazos.

-Lo sé, sabes… Lo extraño mucho.

-Lo sé, yo también, no hay día que no me acuerde de él, pero sé que él estaría insistiendo igual que yo, así que dime ¿qué pasó?

-Pasa que no es tan fácil Harry, y que eres muy afortunado de haber encontrado el amor con Draco - sí, todo había pasado después de la guerra, Draco decidió quedarse de nuestro lado y luchar con nosotros después de que vio que Harry sobrevivió.

Recuerdo que Harry lloraba como nunca cuando pasó lo de Dumbledore, no lograba comprender mucho, hasta después me di cuenta que no sólo era por Albus, también por Draco, después nos dimos cuenta que fue un plan de Albus, Draco y de… Severus, y el gran Dumbledore regreso en plena batalla para ver como Voldemort moría.

-Hermione… - dice moviendo una mano enfrente de mi rostro

-Perdoname, solo me quedé pensando, ¿qué me decías?

-Qué me encantaría que me dijeras que te pasa

-Harry, en serio, no insistas, todo terminó con esta persona.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No me digas que fue porque estás fingiendo ser mi novia y eso te alejo de esa persona.

-En parte sí, pero creo que la razón verdadera fue que se arrepintió de estar conmigo y que yo ya era una molestia más en su vida, tenía que terminar todo, era lo mejor - no importaba si ese era uno de los motivos, me encantaba verlos juntos, después de todo fingir que yo era novia de Harry para que no les hicieran nada, estaba bien para mí.

Draco no estaba bien en el mundo mágico, necesitaba arreglar muchas cosas antes de estar completamente bien con Harry, entre esas cosas los problemas que le había dejado su padre, el cómo enfrentaría a su madre para decirle lo de Harry, eran muchas cosas y aparte aún no era mayor de edad, sólo faltaban unas semanas y ahora podrían estár sin restricciones y yo solo puedo alegrarme de que ellos estén felices juntos.

-Herms, no creo, sea quien sea no sabe la suerte que tenía de tenerte a su lado - dice Harry mientras me abraza, simplemente yo no puedo evitar llorar y lo abrazo tan fuerte que él regresa el abrazo con la misma intensidad, Harry siempre va a ser mi hermano y le agradezco a la vida de que él siga conmigo.

-Herms, ¿porque no le dijiste la verdad de todo lo mío con Draco?

-Porque… quizá los pudo haber perjudicado o no lo sé, además tú me pediste no decir nada y eso fue lo que hice, su secreto está salvo conmigo.

-Hermione, ni que fuera alguien que le pueda decir a su mamá de Draco - simplemente no le dirijo la mirada, no entiendo porque siempre tiene que decir algo tan certero - Espera… no me digas que es… - dice atando cabos

-Creo que si estás pensando en la persona correcta- decido verlo a los ojos, y sólo veo ¿agrado por lo que dije?

-Snape

-Si, Harry. Es él.

-Vaya tonto dejarte ir

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si, eres una mujer increíble, no puedo entender cómo es que te dejo ir - solo sonrio - deberías buscarlo después de que Draco le diga todo a su madre.

-No Harry, prefiero dejarlo así. Él está casado con la madre de Draco y yo no puedo simplemente llegar y destruir ese matrimonio - él solo mueve la cabeza en negación y me abraza.

-¿Entonces… si te irás? - dice separándose de mi

-Sí, pero lo haré después de Hogwarts, ya solo son unas semanas y de que ustedes anuncien su compromiso, me iré y regresaré para la boda.

-Está bien - dice como niño pequeño que le acaban de decir que no a un dulce y me abraza -Te extrañaré muchísimo, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Y yo a ti, además me puedes ir a visitar cuando quieras. Solo que esto ya no está siendo sano para mi, sé que será lo mejor, sabes solo quisiera que todo fuera más fácil, quisiera poder olvidarme de él.

_**1 mes después**_

Se siente tan extraño, estar aquí celebrando con Harry y con todos los que sobrevivieron, es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, estamos a punto de que sea nuestra última cena en el gran comedor, y estar aquí escuchando los gritos de todos celebrando fin de curso, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que perdimos, en todos los que dieron su vida porque nosotros estemos hoy aquí, y sin pensarlo dejo caer unas lágrimas por Ron, solo miro al cielo que se dibuja en el techo del colegio y sonrío.

-Sé que él está feliz- dice Harry mientras me abraza

-Lo sé Harry - no puedo evitar voltear a la mesa de profesores y ahí estás viéndome, desvio la mirada, se que debo dejarte atrás, quisiera despedirme de ti, pero sé que de nada servirá.

-Adios mi amor… - digo en silencio hacia donde tú estás, me guardaré tu recuerdo como mi mejor y más atesorado secreto.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Se ha ido

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de ésta su historia, muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo.

Sin más que decir, disfrutad.

Ha terminado el curso y estoy viendo como se va, no creo que sea lo más sano, pero aquí estoy viéndola como va con él, creo que todo está muy claro, Hermione quiere a Potter y no tengo nada que hacer.

De repente escucho que alguien está subiendo las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, es Draco.

-Padrino, ¿cómo estás? - dice con una sonrisa, él había decidido quedarse, para irse conmigo a casa.

-Bien, ¿y tú Draco? - digo sin voltear a verlo

-Creo que bien, disculpa quería preguntarte si hoy regresamos a casa, quisiera platicar contigo y con mi mamá de algo… - lo escuche tratar saliva - muy importante - no pude evitar voltear a verlo.

-No, regresaremos hasta mañana, necesito terminar algunas cosas pero… ¿puedo saber de qué? - quizá nos dirá que quiere irse a otro lado a vivir, no lo sé, Draco es un verdadero enigma, y nunca dice nada.

-Ya lo sabrás, padrino, te veo en un rato, que tengas buen día. - se da la media vuelta y se va, no hay duda de que el chico es raro.

Nos encontramos al otro día al atardecer en las afueras de Hogwarts para irnos, aparecimos de un momento a otro en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, él estaba muy callado y pensativo, mientras caminamos hacia la puerta principal de la mansión intente entrar en su mente, realmente le veía preocupado.

-Buen intento padrino, pero te recuerdo que tú mismo me enseñaste, suerte para la próxima - dice sin dirigirme la mirada, vaya que el chico aprendió bien.

Cuando llegamos su madre nos recibió, dejamos nuestras cosas y pasamos a la mesa para cenar, agradecía eso, quería saber lo que tenía para decir Draco, yo realmente estaba preocupado por él, Lucius nunca había sido un verdadero padre para él, y aunque yo no era el mejor padrino del mundo, ahora que no estaba Lucius quería que él confiara en mí para lo que necesitará.

Hubo un largo rato dónde sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos contra la fina vajilla, y cuando terminamos sólo había silencio.

-Mamá - dijo por fin Draco

-Dime Draco - dijo Narcisa mientras nos servía una copa de vino a los tres.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo y con mi padrino un momento antes de ir a dormir.

-Claro que si, vamos a la sala - dijo mientras se levantaba, por fin el chico iba a decir lo que le pasaba, cuando nos sentamos y le pusimos atención, se hizo un silencio profundo, que no sabía interpretar.

-Creo que es momento de que yo hable de una situación con ustedes - Se le veía bastante nervioso, incluso se terminó la copa de vino y se volvió a servir - simplemente porque son mi familia, los que siempre están ahí conmigo, y más que nada porque ahora me siento más libre de hacerlo, con mi papá no me sentía tan a gusto, incluso no sabía cómo reaccionaría, él solo se preocupaba por no morir a manos de Riddle - decía Draco sin levantar la mirada de su copa de vino

-¿Qué pasa Draco? - preguntaba Narcisa mientras daba un trago a su copa.

-Estoy con alguien - Por fin nos miró a los ojos, pero yo seguía sin entender la complejidad de ello.

-¿De qué hablas Draco?

-Tengo una relación con alguien, padrino.

-Pues me da mucho gusto por ti Draco - dice su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro - todos tenemos derecho a encontrar el amor después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mamá, solo que no es lo único y realmente no sé cómo lo tomarás cuando te lo diga - volvió a bajar la mirada a su copa y le digo un trago - Mamá, padrino… Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? Dinos, nos estas preocupando a tu madre y a mí, ¿Vas a ser papá? - digo sin más, quizá por eso no nos quiere decir.

-¡No! - veo como levanta la mirada y la dirige a nosotros, está bastante sorprendido - Mamá, padrino - toma aire antes de decirnos, realmente este chico me está preocupando - Soy gay - dice finalmente y le toma a su copa acabandose el contenido, y de inmediato se hace un profundo silencio en la sala, de un momento a otro Narcisa se levantó de su asiento y se puso junto a él y lo abrazo.

-Yo te amo seas cómo seas, tú eres libre de elegir a quien amar, y no sólo te amo porque seas mi hijo, si no por el gran ser humano que eres, no me importa si te casas con una mujer o con un hombre, además, Draco yo ya lo sabía, y no me importa nada yo solo quiero verte feliz - jamás pensé que escucharía a Narcisa decir eso, pero me alegra que acepte a su hijo cómo es, Draco está bastante sorprendido lo puedo ver en su rostro, pero finalmente sonríe y abraza a Narcisa, así que me levanto y me hinco a su lado, él suelta a Narcisa y me voltea a ver a mi.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? - él solo sonríe y me abraza, lo único que puedo hacer es regresarle el abrazo.

-Gracias a los dos, me siento bastante aliviado de decirlo - dice con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, nos tiene agarrados de los hombros a los dos.

-Pues nosotros te agradecemos que nos permitas ser parte de tu felicidad- le digo sin más - ¿Y ya nos contaras quién es?

-Si - dice mientras se ríe y se pone un poco rojo - Estoy… con Harry - él sonríe pero veo que de un momento a otro su cara cambia a confusión - ¿Por qué esa cara, padrino?

-Espera, ¿Con Harry Potter?

-Si, con él, de hecho me gustaría que pudiéramos invitarlo a cenar, cuando ustedes me digan, se que lo conocen, pero me gustaría que tengan más convivencia con él - dice muy sonriente - ¿Todo bien, padrino?

-Sí, sólo que pensé que Potter estaba con Granger, es todo - de reojo veo que Narcisa está divertida con la situación, y ahora entiendo lo que dijo de que ni Potter ni ella tenían que ver con mi separación con Hermione.

-No, ella nos ayudó, justamente para no levantar sospechas de absolutamente nada, no queríamos que se supiera aún lo nuestro, yo tenía mucho que arreglar y Harry también, lo que menos necesitábamos eran las miradas sobre nosotros, y Granger solo nos ayudó a desviar las miradas de ambos, es una gran amiga, he aprendido a quererla muchisimo - sinceramente no sé qué decir, cometí un error enorme.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés con quien quieres, hijo. Y por supuesto que Harry puede venir a cenar, el día que tú quieras - dice Narcisa cambiando el tema y lo agradezco internamente, mi cabeza está hecha nudos ahora mismo.

Después de un rato de estar con Draco platicando de otras cosas, él decidió ir a descansar, se despidió de nosotros y de nuevo reinó el silencio en la sala.

-Te lo dije - dice por fin Narcisa tomando a su copa sin verme

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-El otro día vi a Draco y Harry besarse, el día que fui a buscarte a Hogwarts, fui a arreglar unos trámites de Draco y los encontré por casualidad, solo que no me vieron.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque no me corresponde, es más, creo que tú debiste seguir a tu corazón y no dejarla ir. Incluso creo que en vez de estar hablando conmigo deberías ir a buscarla y hablar con ella - solo me quede sentado viéndola - ¿No escuchaste? - dice riéndose de mí - Vamos, ve a buscarla.

-¿Y dónde demonios la busco?

-No lo sé, creo que deberías preguntarle a Potter, por ahí puedes empezar.

Sólo sé que mi cuerpo está actuando por instinto, me levanto del sillón y dejo la copa en el centro de mesa.

-Gracias Narcisa

-Se que la quieres Severus, búscala, no dejes ir a quien amas por orgullo, y otra cosa debes escucharme más cuando te digo las cosas.

-Si, está bien - digo torciendo un poco los ojos -Ve y habla con ella, dile todo, y sé sincero.

-Lo haré - de un momento a otro estoy en la entrada de la Mansión y desaparezco, se que Potter estará en Grimmauld Place.

Después de que Black murió, Potter heredó esa casa, es el único lugar que se me ocurre, y aquí estoy parado enfrente de la puerta y toco, se escuchan unos pasos venir y de repente aparece Potter detrás de ella.

-Profesor - dice algo sorprendido, pero supongo que es un saludo.

-Potter, disculpe la hora

-No sé preocupe, digame

-¿Quisiera saber si usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Granger? Necesito hablar con ella

-Vaya, hasta que se dio cuenta de que perderla es un error - parece que lo sabe todo y si es así, es por que Herms le ha contado todo, eso quiere decir que le importo en serio.

-Ah, no es así, no sé de qué me habla

-Venga ya, mire supongo que ya lo sabe, yo quiero a Draco, y usted debería luchar por Herms, si la quiere.

-¿Me podrías decir dónde está, por favor?

-Sólo le diré porque veo que si está interesado en verla, fue a su casa en Hampstead Garden Suburb. Dónde vivieron sus papás, ahí la encontrará, pero si le soy sincero, me apuntaría. Ella quería irse a vivir a otro país. Me dijo que no me diría a dónde hasta que estuviera bien instalada en ese lugar, espero aún la encuentre.

-Gracias Potter - me di la media vuelta.

-Espero que la alcance - sólo asentí y desaparecí dejando a Potter atrás, ahí estaba en Hampstead Garden, busque la casa de Hermione hasta que la encontré, ahí estaba la puerta, así que me acerque y toque, pero nadie respondía, lo volví a hacer pero las luces estaban apagadas, así que decidí entrar, me fije que no hubiera nadie viéndome y abrí la puerta, cerré detrás de mí, me dedique a buscarla por toda la casa, pero como dijo Potter, ya no había nadie, ni siquiera algún rastro de que había estado ahí o de que regresaría, ya no había nada, sentí un nudo en el estómago, la había perdido para siempre, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se había ido, como buscarla, ahora no sabía si algún día la volvería a ver, solo se que se había ido y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Un nuevo comienzo

Es difícil entender por qué las cosas se dan aunque tú no quieras, aunque no lo planeas, ahí está el inherente destino, tratando de decir que todo estará bien y que por algo pasan las cosas.

Hablando de otras cosas, justamente, me encanta el clima de Buenos Aires, empiezo a disfrutarlo, 3 meses me han bastado para empezar a disfrutar mucho de aquí.

Argentina es un buen lugar para empezar, para hacer un cambio por completo, se que Harry me reclamará el no comunicarme con él, pero lo haré pronto, cuando me sienta un poco mejor aquí, la verdad es que este lugar me ha ayudado a entender que lo mejor era alejarme de él, y aunque extrañare mi vida en Londres, se que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

El Consejo de Argentina me ha reclutado, justo donde quería, en la defensa de las criaturas mágicas, incluso me han dado permiso, por todo el potencial que ven en mi, de hacer estudios para mi proyecto en defensa de los elfos domésticos, me tiene muy contenta, y bueno,entre otras cosas aquí estoy en uno de mis fines de semana libres, a veces me gusta estár más en el consejo, enfocada en mi trabajo, pero creo que a veces tengo que descansar.

Decido salir a caminar sin más, aquí a pesar de que es poblado sin duda es muy tranquilo, quisiera que él estuviera aquí, pero una cosa es lo que quiero y otra cosa lo que es, iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con un hombre mientras caminaba.

-Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por dónde caminaba

-Tranquila mina, no pasa nada, yo también no me fije por donde caminaba, el boludo aquí he sido yo- vi que el hombre enfrente de mi entrecerró un poco los ojos color azul y se me quedó viendo, realmente el chico era muy bien parecido, a decir verdad era lo más lindo que había visto desde que llegué a Buenos Aires, era alto, por lo menos le calculaba un 1.80, de cabello color miel, tenía una barba muy bien cuidada, y una sonrisa que no se ve en cualquier lado - Disculpa, ¿yo te conozco a vos de algún lado? - dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, la verdad, no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Creo que no, pero soy Hermione Granger

-Tu acento es extraño, ¿de dónde sos?

-Londres

-Vaya, muy lejos de aquí

-Si, mucho

-Pues mucho gusto

-Igualmente, fue un placer, con tu permiso - digo y pasó a su lado, algo en mi ha hecho que sienta que engaño a Severus y no logro entender cómo es que eso pasa. Siento que me detiene muy levemente del brazo, a decir verdad un toque muy tierno que me hace voltear.

-Disculpa, yo no me presente, me llamó Lucas, Lucas Cucittini, a tus órdenes Hermione - ese acento argentino de verdad que le queda muy bien - Además creo que ya sé de dónde te conozco, creo del laburo, si, yo estaba con un pibe, creo que procesando unos documentos cuando vos llegaste.

-¿Disculpa, de dónde? - no puedo evitar reír, vaya que los Argentinos son raros.

-Si, mina, del laburo - creo que nota mi cara de confusión cada vez más - vale, creo que vos llevas poco tiempo aquí, el laburo es el consejo, creo que de donde vienes se le dice trabajo, yo también estoy el consejo, te he llegado ver, por eso te me hacías conocida.

-Creo que ya te entendí.

-Si, eres la mina nueva de defensa de las criaturas mágicas.

-Si, exacto - este hombre es muy observador.

-Pues que suerte la mía, y bueno déjame decirte que no siempre se encuentran a minas extranjeras por aquí, mucho menos tan guapas como vos.

-Vale, pues gracias por el halago, creo - digo sonriendo - Disculpa, me tengo que ir, nos vemos - me doy la media vuelta para irme.

-Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer más en la tarde pues igual y podemos ir por unas birras, vale, vale perdón, por unas cervezas - dice rectificando y sonriendome.

-Me lo pensaré

-Vale, solo no seas tan ortiva, diviértete un rato, Hermione - dijo y me guiñó el ojo, vaya que el "pibe" este es encantador, me volteo de nuevo y sigo mi camino, solo volteo una vez hacia atrás y veo que no deja de mirarme me sonríe y me despide con la mano, sólo me rio y me volteo para seguir mi camino, que lindo que era.

Me siento en la banca de un parque a contemplar el atardecer, a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si yo estuviera aún estuviera en Londres, no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que nos besamos.

**FLASHBACK**

Era un atardecer hermoso en Hogwarts, y aparte solitario, todo mundo estaba en Hogsmeade, y Severus se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, contemplando como el sol iluminaba los pastizales de Hogwarts, se me había hecho costumbre verlo mientras tiene el rostro tranquilo, parece otra persona.

-Profesor - dije esperando no espantarlo, Severus de estar tan concentrado no escuchó cuando llegué, así que brincó un poco, y volteo, al darse cuenta que era yo torció un poco los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Granger, no haga eso, que sin duda si no me mató Naggini, me matará usted - no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Severus Snape estaba bromeando conmigo.

-Lo lamento mucho -dije sonriendole

-¿Qué hace aquí? La creía en Hogsmeade con todos

-No tenía ganas de ir, ¿Y usted?

-Absolutamente nada, veo el atardecer, hace mucho no contemplaba uno así - dice mientras se voltea y se recarga en el barandal de la torre para ver de nuevo el sol, me acerque con él, sin duda el atardecer era íncreible, no sé en que momento lo voltee a ver y me quede viendole, el sol iluminaba su rostro de una forma perfecta, y me quede ahí contemplándole como una tonta, y sin duda me di cuenta que estar con él es lo único que me da calma, todo era diferente, con él me sentía incluso segura, y yo sé que no es aprecio ni agradecimiento, cada vez que puedo me pierdo en sus ojos, olvido todo.

-¿Qué tanto me ve Granger? - dice levantando la ceja, no me di cuenta que llevo observandolo más de lo necesario.

-Perdón, estaba pensando

-¿Y qué pensaba?

-Nada, realmente - me sonrojo y me volteo al sol, que tonta he sido - que hermosa vista -digo cambiando un poco el tema

-Si, sin dudarlo, ¿Ya se dió cuenta como da la luz perfectamente entre esos árboles, que hace que el campo de quidditch se vea íncreible? Y vea allá - dice cruzando su brazo enfrente de mi, no traía su habitual levita, y se veía diferente, este hombre me provocaba escalofríos - el sol da perfectamente en esas Torres - sin querer volteo mi cabeza para verlo pero él estaba pegado a mi, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, puedo sentir su respiración, solo me voy acomodando y acercando poco a poco a él sin dejar de observar sus labios, y no sé como pasó pero me está besando, y yo no logro reaccionar, estoy besando a Snape, a Severus Snape, solo me dejo llevar por el momento, y cruzó mis brazos atrás de su cuello para pegarme más a él, y siento como él me toma de la cintura, sin querer sale un suspiro de mi boca mientras lo beso, y él sólo me abraza más fuerte, nos separamos cuando empezamos a sentir que nos faltaba el aire, y nos quedamos callados con nuestras frentes juntas, sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Granger, esto no está bien - dice por fin separandosé un poco de mí.

-Lo sé - no lo voy a dejar ir - ¿Pero cuando ha estado algo correcto? La vida es demasiado corta para ponernos a pensar en lo que está bien y en lo que está mal, ¿no cree? - veo en tu sonrisa que sabes que tengo razón.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Granger - dice sonriéndome

-Yo también - digo y me muerdo un poco los labios mientras sonrío

-Claro que sí, uno muy malo - dice mientras ve mis labios, se rie mientras me abraza y me besa de nuevo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sí todo fuera diferente, pero me regaño yo misma, debo dejar de pensar en todo eso si quiero seguir adelante, me levanto a caminar de nuevo, después de un rato decido regresar a mi departamento, y justo en el camino me vuelvo a encontrar a Lucas, él sólo me sonríe.

-Hermione - dice en forma de saludo

-Lucas

-No te parece que el destino quiere que vos me acompañes por unas birras

-No creo - digo riendo un poco

-Venga ya, yo invito - este hombre si es insistente - mira para que no te sientas incómoda iba justo con unos… - dice sonriendo y rectificando para yo entienda - amigos, también habrá unas cuantas minas que son mis amigas, te hará bien conocer a más gente ¿Entonces vienes conmigo al boliche? Es bar, quiero decir bar.

-Está bien, vamos - digo riéndome, no puedo creer que me convenciera. Caminamos por unas cuantas calles, me iba mostrando algunos lugares que él me recomendaba y decía que si le aceptaba, me invitaría a comer. Cuando llegamos con sus amigos me presentó como una compañera del trabajo, algunos le hicieron burla diciéndole que yo le gustaba, pero él solo se ponía un poco rojo y decía que sólo era una compañera de trabajo, y que no me hicieran sentir incómoda.

La verdad es que todos sus amigos me cayeron increíble, pero más Martina y Valentina, eran unas chicas muy lindas y divertidas, me decían que deberíamos salir sin ellos, como una noche de chicas, aunque la pasaba increíble no dejaba de pensar en Harry, Ginny, en Draco, incluso en Luna, realmente los extrañaba, sentí un poco de nostalgia, y Lucas lo notó.

-¿Estás bien? - decía un poco confundido, de sus amigos era el que menos había tomado, incluso a lo mucho llevaba una cerveza.

-Si, tranquilo, solo extraño un poco a mis amigos

-Entiendo, tranquila. En el momento que vos me digas nos vamos, no dejaré que te vayas sola a casa.

-Si, tranquilo. Pero estoy bien, en un rato más - digo sonriendo y él sólo me regresa la sonrisa, y me abraza un poco, tengo que admitir que fue reconfortante, hace mucho tiempo que no me abrazaban, no así. Justo en ese momento Mateo, Santino y Benjamín vieron que me abrazó y le sonrieron pícaramente, solo vi su cara de no, y no molesten, ellos rieron y yo también con ellos.

De un momento a otro se escuchó una música muy alegre, se escuchaba por acá en Argentina, cumbias creo.

-No seas boludo, che. Invitala a bailar, escucha que buena música - le dijo Horacio, otro de sus amigos.

-Si, venga chabón - Sofia también le insistía, ella bailaba con Horacio que era su novio y sin dudarlo Lucas me invitó a bailar.

-Ven, bailemos - dijo extendiéndome su mano

-Pero yo tengo ni idea de como se baila - digo bastante divertida

-Venga ya Herms, yo te enseño, vos tenés cara de aprender rápido - dice con una sonrisa y acepto bailar con él, se ve que es un gran bailarín, sin duda Lucas era un gran chico, al menos tener un amigo por estos lados es bueno, él me hace olvidarme de muchas cosas, con todas las tonterías que dice me hace reír, no me siento sola en estos momentos, sin dudarlo él era una gran compañía.

...

Éste capítulo va dedicado a Mia y a Sakura, gracias por estár tan presentes.

Muchas gracias

Y otra cosa, por favor no me maten, sólo sé que hay que meterle un poco de salseo a la historia.

Si quieren conocer a los amigos de Lucas, igual es para darle más imaginación a la historia, y de igual manera un poco del diccionario argentino, para que entiendan un poco más, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Siganme en Instagram, aparezco como Jemava S.

El link que quería proporcionarles no ayuda mucho, así que subiré algunas cosas ahí.

Hasta pronto


	5. Capítulo 5 - El incio del adiós

Muchas gracias a cada unos de los que esta leyendo, quien seríamos nosotros sin sus visitas.

Muchas gracias y a disfrutad.

Estoy recostada en mi cama, y tocan a mi puerta y sin pensarlo voy a abrir, él está aquí, no sé cómo reaccionar, sólo le abrazo, y él a mi, me besa como aquella vez en la torre de astronomía y suspiro, escucho cerrar la puerta tras de él, y me lleva directo a mi habitación, lo único que sé es que le he extrañado como nada en la vida, y de un momento a otro siento como se separa de mí para verme y me sonríe, y siento como caemos en mi cama, y me sonríe, y justo antes de que me bese de nuevo, suena la maldita alarma, y despierto.

El sol da en mi ventana, y no puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en él, apago con fastidio la alarma, no entiendo porque sigo soñando con él, porque sigue apareciendo en mis sueños.

Me levanto de mi cama y salgo al balcón de mi departamento, el sol es increíble, y veo todos los edificios alrededor, como el sol los ilumina anunciando que es de día, y yo cada vez me la creo menos, han pasado 7 meses desde que me fuí y creo que hice lo correcto.

Harry ha intentado hablarme de Severus por cartas, pero justo cuando veo su nombre, paro y le digo en la carta que le escribo que deje de hablarme de él, lo mejor es olvidarme de Severus y seguir con mi vida, con la que estoy construyendo acá, olvidando todo lo que perdí en Londres, he aprendido muchas cosas acá en Argentina, y Lucas ha sido una gran amigo, me ha enseñado muchos lugares, incluso cuando se va de viaje a otros lugares me recomienda alguno nuevo, él ha ayudado mucho, y no puedo negar que me gusta estár con él, y no sólo con sus amigos, con él sola, hemos viajado a otros lugares, ha sido maravilloso, aunque hay algo en mí que me hace querer esperar a Severus y he estado a punto de preguntar por él y otra parte de mi me dice que le de una oportunidad a Lucas, y quizá es momento de hacerlo, y sin más escucho como tocan a mi puerta y recuerdo el sueño, pero de inmediato lo desecho de mi mente y me levanto a abrir aunque se quien es.

-¿Cómo está la chica más guapa de toda Argentina? - dice con una sonrisa

-Hola Lucas - digo mientras lo abrazo - Pasa, ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Pues la verdad yo pasaba por aquí - pone una cara de niño inocente mintiendo - Y me acordé que vivías cerca, y yo iba a ir a desayunar y pues dije invitemos a Herms y pues aquí estoy, invitando a vos a desayunar y no acepto un no por respuesta

-No te iba a decir que no, boludo - dije riendome

-Vaya, ahora mismo me siento insultado, ya has aprendido bastante bien - dice riéndose

-Me das unos minutos en lo que me baño y me arreglo, estás en tu casa, puedes prender la televisión

-Pues muchas gracias - dice sentándose en el sillón mientras yo me levanto para irme a arreglar, el chico vive en una colonia muggle como yo, así que sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, cuando termino de arreglarme voy a la sala y lo veo muy entretenido viendo el fútbol, raramente le gusta.

-¡Pero PEGALE! - me divierte lo que hace, sin duda es un chico lleno de sorpresas.

-No te enojes, te aseguro que era lo que quería hacer- digo y él voltea de inmediato.

-Pues no me parece - dice sonriéndome, y cuando nos estábamos alistando para irnos, tocaron la puerta, Lucas me vio extrañado - ¿Quieres que abra?

-No, no te preocupes, quizá es sólo la vecina, yo abro - le digo sonriendo, voy a abrir la puerta y justo cuando lo hago no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, Harry y Draco estaban con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡SORPRESA! - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Harry!¡Draco! - digo gritando de alegría, y me les cuelgo a los dos abrazandolos - Chicos, que gusto verlos - no puedo parar de sonreir, mis mejores amigos están aquí en mi casa - Pasen, pasen.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y sonrieron cuando vieron a Lucas ahí.

-Chicos, les presento a Lucas. Lucas, ellos son Harry y Draco, son mis mejores amigos.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, los pibes de Londres que me contaste, mucho gusto - dice dandoles la mano.

-Mucho gusto Lucas - dice Harry, Draco dice lo mismo - ¿Interrumpimos? Podemos venir después

-No, para nada, ibamos a ir a desayunar, pueden venir con nosotros, si ustedes quieren - dice con una sonrisa Lucas, cada vez me sorprende más

-¿De verdad? - dice Harry sorprendido

-Si, claro. Venga vamos, conozco los mejores restaurantes de toda la zona

-Voy por mi bolso, ya regreso - digo sonriendoles a los tres, no puedo creer que estén aquí, y sobre todo que vayan a desayunar con Lucas, si me dijeran que esto iba a pasar no hubiera creído, cuando regrese los encontré hablando de futbol, Lucas les explicaba muy animado

-Entonces tienen que patear la pelota y meterla en la red, a mi me gusta muchisimo, ademas dejenme decirles que nosotros tenemos al mejor jugador del mundo, se llama Lionel Messi, no hay otro como él, sólo que juega en España.

-Vaya, si que sabes mucho, ¿Y que tal el quidditch? - dice Harry muy animado, y veo a Draco muy atento a lo que dice.

-Pibe, le estás hablando al mejor golpeador de Quidditch - dice inflando el pecho, yo sólo sonrío.

-A ver chicos, vámonos ya, antes de que se olviden que existo y se pongan a hablar de Quidditch

-Yo jamás lo haría - dice Lucas volteandome a ver y sonriendome, veo como Harry y Draco sólo me ven con cara de picaros, sólo río y me encamino a la puerta para irnos en el automóvil de Lucas y como siempre me abre la puerta para salir.

A pesar de que Lucas también es mago le gusta mucho estar en el mundo muggle, dice que a veces hay cosas igual de extraordinarias en los dos mundos, le encanta realmente hacer cosas que le gusta la gente muggle, cómo manejar, ir a restaurantes, es toda una caja de sorpresas, incluso cuando vamos en el carro le encanta poner música a todo volumen.

Llegamos a un restaurante buffet, me encantaba estar desayunando con los tres, yo no paraba de reír, y ellos tampoco, el desayuno pasó rápido entre risas y anécdotas.

-Entonces Hermione le lanzó un confundus a Cormac, así fue como logró que Ronald ganará, pero vieras visto la cara de Cormac, era algo así de: ¿Cómo pude haber fallado? Yo soy el mejor, era muy divertido - dijo Harry riendo, pero con algo de nostalgia, y me volteo a ver, yo sólo sonreí.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ronald?- dijo Lucas mientras le tomaba a su jugo de naranja.

-Él... falleció en la batalla que te conté - dije con un poco de tristeza

-Oh perdón, si, ya lo recuerdo, lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes, gracias a él estoy aquí, y sé que lo hizo con todo el amor del mundo - digo sin poder evitar que se llenen de lágrimas mis ojos.

-Perdoname Herms - dice Lucas acercándose a mí y abrazándome, yo sólo le acepto el abrazo, y limpio mis lágrimas - mira cambiemos de tema, vamos a hacer algo - Harry y Draco estaban muy entretenidos con el acento de Lucas y estaban muy atentos a lo que decía - Que os parece si yo os invito a vos, a Harry y a Draco a ver un partido de fútbol, no me lo van a negar, hoy juega River Plate contra mi Boca Juniors para en la tarde noche, y mientras vamos a pasear con un helado al Obelisco, para que Harry y Draco conozcan.

-A mi me encanta la idea - dice Draco volteando a ver a Harry

-A mi también, la verdad

-¿Pues que puedo hacer yo? Claro que sí, vamos - le digo sonriendo a Lucas, él sólo me regresa la sonrisa y me toma de la mano, no puedo evitar pensar que sería una buena vida a su lado.

Y así pasó el día, entre risas y paseos, me encantó caminar de su mano por las explanadas, nos tomamos algunas fotos con su celular, era increíble cómo una persona podía acoplarse tan bien a dos mundos, y cómo lograba con solo abrazarme hacerme sentir segura, veía a Harry y a Draco muy entretenidos viendo todo a su alrededor, y él feliz de explicarles todo lo que sabía. Después de un rato nos fuimos a sentar a un banca.

-Yo creo que es momento de ir por el helado - dice Lucas - ¿Me acompañas Draco?

-Claro hombre, vamos - nos quedamos viendo cómo se iban platicando y riendo de algo que había dicho Lucas, sólo sonreí y es que todo el tiempo era así con Lucas.

-¿Qué onda con Lucas? - dijo por fin Harry, mientras me veía de reojo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué onda de qué? - digo evitando un poco lo que se que preguntará

-Venga Herms - me voltea a ver - Él chico este es gracioso, lindo, te cuida, te procura por lo que veo, aparte se ve que es una persona increíble, y no se diga, es muy guapo.

-¡Hey, Harry! - él sólo ríe y yo también

\- A lo que me refiero es ¿Te gusta? ¿Sientes algo por él? - me quedo callada por un momento.

-No lo sé - solo atino a regresarle la mirada

-Y el profeso… - ni siquiera lo dejó terminar

-No quiero hablar de él - de inmediato se borra mi sonrisa

-Hermione, por favor, él ha estado pregu…

-Qué no

-Él aún te quiere, pregunta constantemente dónde estás, pero como siempre, le he dicho que no sé

-Y te lo agradezco, así debe ser, él debe estár con su esposa y se acabó, ni siquiera se para que me busca

-Hermione, Narcisa y Snape están separados desde hace 3 meses - no puedo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa

-No puedo Harry, tengo algo diferente aquí, y si te soy sincera, también he pensado en darle una oportunidad a Lucas

-¿En serio?

-Si, de verdad, he intentado olvidar a Severus después de todo

-¿Intentado? - dice con una ceja levantada

-Sí, y quizá es momento de dejarlo ir - en ese momento apareció el hombre que me ha estado salvando estos días

-Aquí tiene su helado, señorita - dice muy elegantemente, yo sólo río - ¿De qué hablaban?

-De nada importante - dice Harry, tomando el helado que le da Draco - Pero bueno antes de que vayamos al partido, creo que es importante que hablemos de lo que realmente venimos a decir

-Vaya Harry, ¿De qué?

-Pues que la boda ya está programada, todo se ha resuelto, y los papeles por fin están en regla, Draco es totalmente libre - dice mientras lo ve - Y queríamos venir a pedirte que fueras nuestra madrina - dice con una sonrisa

-No me lo puedo creer, claro que sí, encantada, por Merlín, qué alegría - no puedo evitar estar feliz por ellos, así que me paro y los abrazo, Lucas también se acerca a felicitarlos - ¿Y para cuándo?

-El 27 de Noviembre - dice Draco con una sonrisa

-Que felicidad, de verdad

-Muchas gracias Herms

-Pues tienen 3 meses aún para terminar de arreglar todo - dice Lucas

-Y Lucas, nos encantaría que estuvieras ahí

-Yo encantado Harry, che que me gustaría mucho estar ahí con vos y Draco, claro, si Herms quiere

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto - lo volteo a abrazar.

-Pues perfecto, les haremos llegar la invitación y los boletos

-Y hablando de invitación y boletos, hay que irnos

-Si, vamos Lucas, yo quiero ver ese juego - dice Draco muy animado

Después de un rato llegamos al estadio, no era tan distinto a los campeonatos de Quidditch, pero tampoco parecidos, de igual forma eran increíbles. Veía feliz a Lucas explicando cada cosa, y disfrutando de algo que le gustaba mucho y sin duda disfrutamos mucho el partido, ganó el equipo de Lucas, gritaba gol y Harry junto con Draco también lo hacían, apoyaban al equipo de Lucas, y obviamente yo no me quedaba atrás, me daba gusto disfrutar este tipo de cosas con él, y me gustaba que no todo el tiempo eran cosas mías las que disfrutamos, si no también me enseñaba cosas que a él le gustaban, y ambos aprendiamos del otro.

Cuando salimos del partido Harry y Draco estaban muy felices a haber tenido esta experiencia, ellos se despidieron para irse a su hotel, se irían al otro día en la noche, así que quedamos para desayunar y para ir a otros lados, Lucas como siempre, me acompaño a mi casa, íbamos en su carro y puso música a todo volumen, iba cantando y me le uní, este hombre era todo un caso, me gustaba que fuera espontáneo, no sabías en qué momento te enfrascabas con él en una nueva aventura, pero también era el tipo de hombre que con él que podías sentir estabilidad, era un caso único.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, se bajó de inmediato para abrirme la puerta, y me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi casa.

-Pues, creo que hasta aquí llego yo - dice son riéndome, como siempre.

-Si, creo que sí - no puedo evitar sonreírle

-Te dejo descansar

-Si, muchas gracias por traerme a casa - me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, él hace lo mismo conmigo, no sé cómo quedamos tan cerca y lo acepte, de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando por primera vez, duró bastante el beso que incluso enrede mis brazos en su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura, nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire pero no me soltó, no decíamos nada, él sólo me sonrió.

-¿Todo está bien? - dijo tocando mi mejilla

-Si, bastante - dije abrazandolo completamente

-Herms, llevo rato pensándolo

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? - me quede callada y no contesté al momento - Yo sé hace tiempo había alguien, pero dejame enamorarte, danos una oportunidad, creo que lo podemos hacer increíble y…-ni siquiera lo deje terminar y lo besé de nuevo, cuando nos separamos le contesté.

-Si, si quiero intentarlo contigo - él sólo sonrió y me besó suavemente en los labios

-Gracias

-A ti, por ser un hombre tan increíble - lo abracé fuertemente

-Te veo mañana, Herms

-Claro que sí

-Hasta mañana hermosa

-Hasta mañana - dije y volvió a darme un beso. Cuando entre lo vi por la ventana, iba brincando como un niño hacia su carro muy feliz, y yo me sentía igual, él era un hombre maravilloso, inteligente, comprensivo pero sobre todo amoroso, honesto y leal.

Ha pasado media hora de que se fue Lucas, y ahora que estoy sola no paro de pensar en lo que dijo Harry cuando estábamos solos, no entiendo porque pregunta por mí.

Llego a mi cama con un té y veo que en mi celular hay un mensaje de Lucas:

Lucas

01:05 a.m

He llegado a mi casa, Herms.

Gracias por el maravilloso día de hoy, Draco y Harry son increíbles.

Gracias por compartir esas pequeñas cosas que tanto significan para ti, como pasar un buen día con tus amigos.

Nos vemos mañana, mi hermosa novia.

Te quiero

Su mensaje me saca una sonrisa, sin duda Lucas es el tipo de hombre que no te encuentras en cada esquina, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco extraña, y es que aunque no pareciera, lo esperé, seguía esperando todos los días aunque no lo dijera y me lo negara, creo que por eso evito hablar de él, Severus es de esas heridas que no sanan, incluso llegué a sentir que me moría sin verlo, y no sé si aún, pero prefiero no pensar en eso, y es que desde que llegó Lucas todo cambió, él es el hombre más tierno que he conocido, que con sus ocurrencias, su cariño y dedicación hizo que vaya cerrando la herida, y aunque no está cerrada en su totalidad se que le puedo querer muchisimo, y creo que es momento de por fin dejarlo ir, es tan difícil dejar ir algo que no tienes, pero lo único que sé es que donde quiera que estés Sev es momento de decirte adiós.


	6. Capítulo 6 - La boda (Parte 1)

**Hola a cada uno de los que leen esta historia, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, solo que me encontré bastante ocupada, si se han dado cuenta los fines de semana no hay actualización, ya que me encuentro en otra actividad, igualmente artística, pero aun así intentaré escribir durante la semana y dejar actualización de esta historia.**

**Una cosa más, pondré la parte de Hermione en cursiva para que puedan entender lo que piensan cada uno, aquí estarán los dos.**

**Dejaré un link en mi Instagram, pueden buscarme como Jemava S, de la lista de reproducción que arme sobre la historia, iré subiendo las canciones en las que me inspiro para hacer los capítulos, por si gustan escucharlas.**

**Y sin más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo, habrá salseo.**

**A leer.**

**...**

Ha llegado el día en el que se casará mi ahijado con Harry, creo que después de todo se lo merecen, han pasado por muchas cosas para estar juntos, al menos un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que ha sucedido, y no puedo evitar pensar en ella. Potter no me ha querido decir absolutamente nada de su paradero, ni siquiera Draco, pero estoy seguro que la fueron a ver antes de la boda, aunque según él solo sabe que está bien, pero no sabe dónde está, quisiera verla una vez más, quisiera decirle lo que siento y que solo me importa ella y que fui un idiota al dejarla ir, no me tuvo que haber importado si estaba con alguien más, si ella estaba conmigo era por algo, ahora lo sé.

_Llegó el día en que tengo que volverlo a ver, y no sé si estoy preparada pero afortunadamente Lucas irá conmigo, estar de regreso en Londres me hace sentirme muy extraña, pero sin duda todo irá mejor si él está a mi lado, a veces siento que estoy siendo una persona muy jodida, porque en mis circunstancias pareciera que utilizo a Lucas para olvidarme de Severus, pero ya ni yo sé que está pasando, llevo tanto tiempo sin ver a Severus que ni siquiera sé qué está pasando conmigo._

_-Herms, ¿Estás bien? - escucho como alguien dice al otro lado de la puerta_

_-Tranquilo, me estaba bañando - no sé ni siquiera por qué le miento - Ya me visto y salgo._

_-Está bien_

_Me pongo una bata y bajo, me saluda con un tierno beso en los labios, y hoy más que nunca me siento extraña._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - digo mientras le sonrío, no entiendo cómo es que me conoce tan bien. _

_-Te sentí extraña, es todo, quizá estás nerviosa por la boda - veo que hay un plato con fruta y café._

_-Quizá - me acerco y como un poco._

_-¿O es por qué lo volverás a ver? - dice volteando con un plato que traía un omelete._

_-¿De qué hablas? - no entiendo cómo es que Lucas saca al tema a Severus justo ahora que me siento así._

_-De Severus, ¿así se llama? - voltea para hacer otro._

_-Si - me paro y me acerco a abrazarlo - no tiene nada que ver, tranquilo, tengo mucho que recordar de aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que Snape no tiene nada que ver en cómo me siento, yo estoy contigo y eres tú a quién quiero - solo lo veo sonreír y abrazarme_

_-Discúlpame_

_-Tranquilo no pasa nada, me iré a arreglar._

_-¿No te acabarás lo que preparé? - lo escucho mientras yo voy subiendo las escaleras_

_-Ahorita bajo- subo las escaleras con gran remordimiento, creo que no está bien mentirle, pero él no sé merece que yo le diga que todo tiene que ver con Severus, pero ya ni siquiera se que está bien si mentirle o decirle la verdad._

_Después de un rato, aunque ya estoy lista retraso todo lo que puedo la ida pero se que ha llegado el momento de irnos, y cuando bajo las escaleras él sólo se queda observando._

_-Te ves increíble_

_-Muchas gracias - no puedo evitar sonrojarme - tú también - me acerco y le doy un beso -¿Nos vamos? _

_-Por supuesto que sí, hermosa - salimos al jardín y nos desaparecemos juntos_

_Llegamos a la Malfoy´s Manor, todo estaba finamente adornado, se veía demasiado elegante, justo cuando entramos nos recibían mayordomos ofreciéndonos algunas bebidas, yo tomé un whisky de fuego al igual que Lucas, cuando entramos esperaba encontrarme a Severus pero agradezco que no fue así, muy por el contrario nos encontramos a los Weasley, los cuales me recibieron increíblemente, todos me abrazaron._

_-Herms, qué gusto verte, no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado - decía Ginny, que iba con Neville, al parecer ellos estaban juntos - No entiendo porque te desapareciste tanto tiempo, no me dejes hoy, tenemos mucho de que platicar _

_-Te lo prometo Ginn - dije sonriendole, extrañaba mucho platicar con Ginn - Miren les quiero presentar a Lucas, ellos son como mi familia, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George y Fred; ellos son familia de Ron, Lucas es mi novio - vi la cara de asombro de todos._

_-Wow - dijeron los gemelos sonriendo y Lucas sólo sonreía._

_-Es placer conocer a todos vosotros - le dió la mano a Fred y George, también a Arthur._

_-No querido, a mi nadie me saluda si no es de beso - dice Molly con una sonrisa, Lucas sonrió y la saludo como ella dijo._

_Cuando de un momento a otro sentí como Draco se acercó a abrazarme por la espalda._

_-Que bueno que ya llegaste, por fin llegó la mujer que siempre nos salva de todo - decía riendo - sin duda nos hacía falta nuestra madrina aquí, Harry está como loco - todos rieron después de eso - No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar con una mujer como Hermione, Lucas._

_-Lo sé - decía mientras me volteaba a ver y me abrazaba - Es una mujer maravillosa._

Estaba saliendo de bañarme, no quería saber si ella estaba abajo, estaba postergando todo, aunque por un lado quería verla, tenía tanto que hablar con ella. Le pedí a Narcisa que me dejara quedarme ahí, después de todo somos muy buenos amigos, escuche que tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Narcisa - ya casi estaba completamente vestido

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-No, para nada - dije mientras estaba poniéndome una corbata

-Ven acá- dice entrando en la habitación dónde me quedé y ayudándome con la corbata, cuando terminó se alejó un poco para mirarme

-Me gusta, al menos cambiaste de vestimenta, querido - dijo ayudándome a poner el saco gris

-Déjame en paz, creo que era una buena ocasión

-Sin duda, se casa tu ahijado con el chico de la mujer que amas.

-Amaba, amaba, no sé te olvide

-Claro, ahora me amas a mí - decía riendo

-Si, claro - torcí los ojos y ella rió

-Vamos, ya llegaron los invitados

-La sigo - dije amablemente - Por cierto, luces muy bien, deberías bajar de mi brazo

-Claro que no, no tendrás tanta suerte - dice riendo de mí y bajando por las escaleras, y no puedo evitar pensar que la única mujer que quiero a mi lado es a Hermione.

Cuando decidí bajar, había demasiada gente, no tenía idea de que hubieran tantos invitados, pero al parecer no había nadie del profeta, eso es bueno para mí. Decidí ir por un vaso de whisky de fuego, creo que cualquier cosa sería mejor con un poco de alcohol encima, cuando a lo lejos, casi en la entrada veía cómo Draco se abalanzaba sobre una mujer, abrazándola por la espalda, era indudablemente ella, era Hermione, pero estaba con un tipo que la tomaba de la mano, así que me acerque, quería asegurarme de que era ella, quería tenerla cerca una vez más, cuando estaba cerca los escuché decir...

-...No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar con una mujer como Hermione, Lucas - decía Draco sonriéndole al tipo que le había dicho Lucas.

-Lo sé - decía mientras la volteaba a ver y la abrazaba - Es una mujer maravillosa - escuchar eso, solo hizo que mi ser sintiera los celos que en mucho tiempo no había sentido, saber que ella estaba con él.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, es una mujer excepcional - no pude evitarlo y me acerque a su lado, vi como Hermione me volteaba a ver algo asombrada, casi estaba de mi altura, traía unos tacones algo altos y el vestido le quedaba increíble, no pude evitar mirarla y ella a mí, se que algo pasó en ella cuando me vió pero al parecer al tipo que venía con ella no le pareció mucho, se terminó poniendo casi enfrente de ella.

-Por supuesto, por algo es mi novia. Mucho gusto, Lucas Cuccittini - dijo mientras me tendía la mano, la acepte y la tome para estrecharla.

-Severus Snape, un gusto - al parecer se sentía la tensión en el lugar, los Weasley, Draco y Hermione se quedaban viendo cómo este tipo y yo nos dábamos la mano.

Ahora ya sabía porque Hermione no había regresado o no quería que supiera dónde estaba, pero no me importaba, yo iba a luchar por ella, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir y hoy que la tenía enfrente de mí buscaría cualquier momento para hablar con ella, es la mujer de mi vida, y no la voy a perder.


	7. Capítulo 7 - La boda (Parte 2)

_No podía creer que el hombre que evité tanto tiempo ahora esté enfrente de mí, dándole la mano a mi novio, no espere jamás esta situación._

_Y solo sé que no puedo evitarlo, hubo algo, lo miré y hubo algo, sólo quiero que caiga un rato encima de mí. _

_-Disculpen - dijo Draco acercándose a Severus - Que bueno que estás aquí padrino, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Necesito hablar de algo contigo antes de la boda - dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo_

_-Por supuesto Draco - dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Lucas - Con su permiso, ya nos conoceremos en otro momento - dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse con Draco_

_-Claro que sí - dijo un poco raro Lucas, una vez que se fueron todo se quedo algo raro entre los que estábamos ahí._

_-Hermione ¿me acompañas al baño, un momento? - dijo Ginny jalandome del brazo, agradecí internamente que hiciera eso, siempre lo hacía en el momento preciso, una vez que entramos en el baño, puso seguro y el silenciador._

_-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó ahí?_

_-Ni siquiera yo sé, Ginn_

_-Por Dios, Snape se veía tan celoso, nunca lo había visto así._

_-¿En serio? - se que era algo tonto, pero quería negarlo, quería saber que lo que había visto y mucho más lo que sentí al verlo era falso._

_-¿De verdad? Eres ciega o te haces la tonta, Hermione por Merlín, incluso sé que por eso Lucas casi se puso enfrente de ti, hubieras visto tu reacción y sobre todo la de Lucas, él vio algo más, y déjame decirte que tus ojos demostraban lo que aún sientes por Snape, creeme es mutuo._

_-Claro que no - Ginny no estaba ayudando mucho._

_-Por supuesto que sí, creo que ya deberíamos ir allá, Lucas no sé quedó muy tranquilo. Pero antes de irnos, se sincera, nadie escucha, ¿aún sientes algo por Snape?_

_-No sabría contestarte a esa pregunta Ginny._

_-Claro que sí, sólo que te estás haciendo la loca para contestarme, creo que la única que se está mintiendo eres tú._

_-Ginny, de verdad quiero a Lucas, sólo sé eso, y quiero intentarlo con él._

_-Está bien - dice tomando su bolso - vamos que han de estar preguntando qué pasa con nosotras - nos encaminamos a donde estaban los demás, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar._

_-¿Todo bien? - dijo Lucas con la mirada más tierna que nunca le había visto, este hombre realmente se preocupaba por mí._

_-Claro que sí, cariño - dije y lo abracé por el cuello, le di un pequeño beso, él sólo sonrió, sentí una mirada muy pesada, no quería voltear a ver quien era, pero creo que lo sabía perfecto, tenía un lío en la cabeza, pero necesitaba seguir adelante, ahora estaba con Lucas y eso era lo que tenía que importar._

Draco me jaló hacía otra sala, dónde había menos personas.

-¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo, padrino?

-Nada, sólo fuí a saludar a los invitados, ¿no puedo?

-A mi no me jodas, ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada Draco, sólo lo que ya te había dicho, recuperarla. Gracias a que ni tú, ni Potter me dijeron donde estaba Hermione, está con ese tipo, y ahora que está aquí no la voy a dejar ir sin hablar con ella, y no te metas - no había pasado a su lado cuando lo escuche decir.

-Lo sé, la regamos, pero entiende que ella no te quería ver, no podíamos hacer mucho.

-No me importa Draco, yo hubiera asumido las consecuencias y hubiera dicho que los espíe, pero no fuiste capaz de ayudarme con ello.

-Padrino, entiende algo no estaba en nuestras manos, y pese a todo, ahora ella está con alguien más.

-Y tú entiende algo, no dejaré que esta noche se vaya sin que ella me escuche, ¿entiendes? Si después de que hablemos no me quiere volver a ver me iré para siempre de su vida, y desapareceré hasta de la de ustedes.

-No digas tonterías, no es lo que quiero, tú has sido un padre para mí, lo que menos necesito es que te vayas.

-Entonces entiende, solo necesito decirle lo que pasó y lo que siento por ella, es todo - dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Entiendo - se quedó pensando un poco y suspiró - veré la forma de ayudarte ¿está bien?

-Gracias Draco - al menos tendría una oportunidad para hablar con ella, regresamos a la entrada principal y vi como ella salía del baño e iba directo hacía él, sin más lo abrazó y lo besó, no sé qué pasó dentro de mí, pero algo se rompió, decidí dar la media vuelta e irme, no quería estar más tiempo viéndolos, así que tomé una copa de whisky y me fuí al jardín.

-Maldita sea - dije tomando de un solo trago el whisky

-Vaya, vaya alguien está de mal humor - dijo una voz ya conocida para mí.

-Buenas tardes, Albus - dije sin voltear a verlo

-Creo que ya viste a la Srita. Granger - decidí no decir nada, este viejo siempre lo sabía todo - Sabes Severus, creo que ella aún te ama, pero debes de dejar de ocultar tus sentimientos - seguí callado - sé lo que harás hoy, así que sólo te diré sé sincero, totalmente - se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Y me puedes decir cómo haré para que me crea y sobre todo para que el tipo ese la deje sola?

-Tú sabrás, pero veré la forma de ayudar. Con tu permiso - este viejo sin duda está loco, pero al parecer ya tenía dos oportunidades para hablar con ella, y no las iba a desperdiciar.

Después de unos minutos todos pasaban al jardín para la boda, se acomodaron y empezó, no pude evitar pensar que me encantaría casarme con ella, no entiendo cómo ese pensamiento llegó, pasé a dejarles los anillos, abracé a Draco y después a Harry, jamás imaginé estar abrazando al hijo de la mujer que ame mientras se casaba con mi ahijado.

La ceremonia pasó tranquilamente y se les veía muy felices a Harry y a Draco, todo el mundo aplaudía y no pude evitar voltear a verla, sintió mi mirada y ella también volteo, nos quedamos un momento viéndonos, quería decirle todo con la mirada, pero ella terminó regresando la mirada a Draco y a Harry.

Todos nos fuimos a la parte principal del jardín de la mansión, ahí estaban ya los meseros sirviendo tragos y a punto de servir lo que cenaríamos, el atardecer daba sobre la mansión, le daba un toque increíble al momento.

Intente ver si en algún momento Hermione estaba sola, pero todo el tiempo estuvo con los Weasley y con el tal Lucas, no tuve oportunidad para nada, yo estaba en la misma mesa que Albus, empezaba a oscurecer cuando empezaron a servir la cena, comí tranquilamente no podía evitar voltear a donde estaba Hermione buscaba cualquier momento para cruzar mirada con ella pero no pude, después de que termine y pasó un rato fue cuando Albus se acercó a mi oído.

-Creo que será un buen momento para dejarte reflexionar, y cuando se te de la oportunidad, aprovéchala - se levantó y me quedé bastante extrañado, ya había mucha gente bailando así que no vi a donde se fue, hasta que lo encontré y estaba en la mesa de Hermione y Lucas, ahora entendía todo, tendría que aprovechar la ventana de oportunidad que él me diera.

_Sin duda ha sido el día más extraño, Severus ha buscado la forma que sea para mirarme, o cruzar mirada conmigo, en la cena ha buscado la forma de que yo lo vea, lo he evitado pero realmente esto está siendo difícil, se que Lucas lo sabe, pero intento disimular._

_-Muy buenas noches, Srita. Granger _

_-Profesor Dumbledore - me paré a saludarlo y le di un abrazo, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mucha de mi gente - le presento a mi novio, él es Lucas - se levantó y lo saludó - trabaja en el Consejo de Argentina_

_-Mucho Sr. Lucas, un placer conocerlo, creo que en algún momento lo he visto_

_-El placer es mío, conocer a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos._

_-Gracias, ¿puedo sentarme? _

_-Claro que sí - dije y empezamos a platicar de todo lo que he hecho, de vez en cuando Lucas se levantaba y bailabamos, veía el enojo en la mirada de Severus, y no entiendo porque, si él fué el que quiso que todo terminara._

_También llegué a bailar con Harry y con Draco, yo estaba realmente muy contenta disfrutando la boda de mis amigos, no paraba de pensar que algún día me gustaría sentir la felicidad que ellos están sintiendo ahora mismo. Lucas no paraba de sacarme a bailar y no paraba de hacerme reír, en algún momento vi como Severus se levantaba a bailar con Narcissa, pero no dejaba de verme, realmente era un necio, empezó a hacerse de madrugada, aún así la fiesta seguía y al parecer seguiría por mucho más tiempo, nos fuimos a sentar, aunque yo aproveche para ir al baño._

_-Yo los dejo un momento con Lucas, voy al tocador, ya regreso - intenté perderme para que Severus no viera que iba al baño, sabía que si me veía me interceptaría, llegué al baño tranquilamente sin que me siguiera, y justo lo que no quería pasó, cuando salí del baño ahí estaba parado al final del pasillo._

Justo vi cuando Hermione se fue a sentar con el tipo este, decidí disimular que no la veía, ahí fué cuando vi que Hermione no estaba sentada, se había ido rumbo al baño, Albus y los gemelos se quedaron con el argentino, ese era mi momento, ella volteo para ver si se había logrado librar de mí, y le hice pensar eso, pero no contó con que sí había visto a dónde iba así que me acerque poco a poco y la esperé al final del pasillo del baño, cuando la vi salir sabía que era el momento, no habría otra oportunidad, ella se acercó a mí e intentó seguir caminando, pero no la deje, la tomé del brazo para voltearla.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo - noté en su mirada enojo, sabía que realmente le había hecho mucho daño

-Escucha

-Entiende que no tengo nada que escuchar de ti, tengo que irme, mi novio me está esperando - e intentó soltarse de mi agarre

-Espera, déjame hablar, si después de lo que te tengo que decir, de verdad no quieres volver a saber de mí, te prometo que desaparezco y te dejaré ser feliz con él, si es lo que quieres - se que se quedó pensando, su mirada me lo decía todo - podemos ir al despacho, si tú quieres.

-Está bien, tienes 5 minutos

-Gracias - nos fuimos directo al despacho de Draco, y cerré la puerta - Hermione, lamento lo que pasó - intente tomarla de la manos, pero no me dejó - Hermione, fuí un idiota

-Sin dudarlo - dijo torciendo los ojos, no sé si funcionará pero lo intentaré.

-Hermione, yo pensé que estabas con Harry, él, por Merlín supuse que era lo mejor para ti.

-Pues muchas gracias por decidir por mí.

-Después me enteré que estaba con Draco, no entendía porque nunca me lo dijiste, hasta que entendí que todo este tiempo solo lo hiciste para cubrirlos de muchas cosas, al igual que yo hice con Draco, aunque tu lo hacías para ayudarlos, y yo fui solo estaba viendo por Draco, desde ese momento supe que fuí un idiota al dejarte ir, debí haber luchado por ti. Te juro que después de salir de Hogwarts, te busqué, por cielo, mar y tierra, te busque pero te habías ido, y sé que Potter sabía dónde estabas y jamás me lo dijo, siempre mantuvo bien guardado todo, y Draco me dijo que tú eras las que no quería que yo me enterara, y ellos solo fueron tus amigos y nunca dijeron nada, yo nunca paré de buscarte, no sé si lo sepas pero ya no estoy con Narcissa. Solo estaba con ella porque si no me casaba con Narcissa, Draco podría entrar en una situación peor de la que estaba, estuvo a punto de ser encarcelado en Azkaban, conmigo se arregló todo gracias a Albus y a lo mucho que aporte para cuando desapareció Tom, la primera vez, y después de que descubrieron que nunca maté a Albus, eso ayudo aún más, pero Draco era el que estaba en problemas, estaba siendo acusado como mortifago, yo tenía que ver por él, es mi ahijado, no lo iba a dejar ir a Azkaban, él fue una víctima más de su padre, y él no lo merece, por eso me casé con Narcissa, para que el ministerio le permitiera seguir en libertad condicional, bajo mi custodia, por así decirlo, para protegerlo, y porque fue la única forma de que Draco aún tenga lo que le pertenece, en fin, ahora que él es mayor de edad y que todo el juicio terminó y ya no depende de nadie, lo único que sé es que tú eres la mujer que amo - la tomé de las manos y me acerque a ella - y que lo único que necesito eres tú y a nadie más - la mire a los ojos esperando que dijera algo y no aguante, y la besé, sentí por un momento que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, volver a sentir sus labios fue lo mejor, aunque de un momento a otro lo que sentí fue su mano en mi rostro, Hermione me dió una cachetada y se alejó de mí.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Disculpame

-Severus, no quiero volver a verte, no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad, ahora vienes y me besas como si con eso te fuera a disculpar, ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me corriste de tu habitación?

-Hermione…

-No, ahora hablaré yo, estuve contigo apesar de que yo sabía que estabas con ella, y todo el tiempo intenté luchar por ti, yo me enamoré de ti, te llegué a amar como a nada en este mundo.

-Hermione, por favor…

-No Severus, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí, y te juro que intenté esperarte, pero sabes, cuando se acaba no hay vuelta atrás, te esperé llegué a sentir que me moría, te esperé cada día y aunque fuí yo quien no quería verte, te esperaba, el amor que sentía por ti hacía que yo te siguiera esperando, quería que un día estuvieras afuera de mi puerta, en mi había algo de ti que me negaba el olvidarte, pero tuve que seguir, y ahora estoy con Lucas. Él llegó a cerrar la herida…

-No me digas eso, por favor

-Deja esto ya, no hagas que esto duela más

-Hermione, yo te quiero, en serio

-Déjalo ya Severus, tal vez algún día podamos ser amigos, lamento la cachetada, pero por favor ya no te me acerques, no ahora que ya logré dejarte ir.

-Está bien - bajé la mirada, no me esperaba esto, pero creo que es momento de dejarla ir, si es lo que quiere - ¿Eres feliz con él? - la volví a ver y ella me vió a los ojos y se quedó callada, sólo veía correr algunas lágrimas por su rostro - Hermione…

-Ya no digas nada - me abrazó tan fuerte que no entendía absolutamente nada - Adiós - dijo soltandome, y saliendo por la puerta, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas, pero las limpie y salí, me fui a sentar a mi mesa, estaban aún todos bailando, Hermione solo volteo a mi mesa, y la ví a los ojos, sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo de mí, se había terminado todo.

No sé cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro se escuchó un estallido muy fuerte detrás de mí, todo mundo gritaba, y algunos corrían, sólo me agaché y saqué de inmediato mi varita pero se cayó de mi mano, fue cuando voltee y a través del humo aparecían una secta de mortífagos.

-Cállense todos - gritó una voz al fondo, los invitados estaban rodeados, voltee a ver Hermione y estaba acorralada por dos de ellos, uno me volteo a ver y se fue acercando a mi poco a poco, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca escuche una voz muy conocida.

-¿Qué tal, traidor? - yo lo veía desde el suelo, supe quien era el dueño de esa voz, se quitó la máscara de inmediato - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - la sangre se me congeló, no me había vuelto a sentir así en mucho tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Vulnere altum

_Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que sonó esa explosión, revivió todo lo pasé en la guerra, pero ahora veía como un mortifago acorralaba a Severus, sin poder hacer nada, no sabía quién me tenía del cuello, y a Lucas lo tenían tirado en el suelo hincado, apuntando a su cabeza con una varita, la gente intentaba esconderse, pero eran demasiados los mortífagos, había algunos en el suelo inconscientes, tal vez heridos, mientras que Harry y Draco tenían las varitas apuntando a dos mortífagos y estos a ellos, junto a ellos estaba Narcissa, estaba siendo amenazada por uno de ellos, Arthur y Molly estaban protegiendo a sus hijos con sus cuerpos, no dejarían que muriera uno más, aunque los gemelos, Ginny y Neville, estaban listos para pelear, tenían sus varitas._

_Cuando se empezaron a quitar poco a poco las máscaras, no entendía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no comprendía cómo logró sobrevivir, yo le vi morir, sin duda hace mucho no sentía miedo y este me tenía paralizada, no podía hacer nada._

-Parece que estás viendo a un muerto, Snape

-¿Cómo es que estás viva?

-¿Sorprendido? Pareciera que no me conoces Snape - tenía una pinta de haber pasado un mal tiempo, lucía más tenebrosa de lo normal - Por supuesto que tenía un plan de respaldo, soy Bellatrix Lestrange, no soy cualquier persona, subestimaste a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, mi señor, al cual tú traicionaste, y ahora vengo a cobrar venganza, estás vivo y no lo mereces y vengo a matarte enfrente de todos - dijo acercándose a mí y apuntándome con la varita, intentaba buscar mi varita tocando el piso sin quitarle la mirada a Bellatrix, hasta que la encontré y la empuñe con todas mis fuerzas.

-Levántate - dijo siseante, me levante poco a poco sin que viera que tenía mi varita - Lucius, ¿tú qué dices? ¿Por quién empezamos? - de pronto la persona que estaba apuntando a Harry se quitó la máscara, Narcissa y Draco estaban tan sorprendidos como yo, él debía de estar muerto.

-No lo sé Bella, todos son una bola de traidores y mi hijo no es más que un…

-No te atrevas - dijo Narcissa amenazandolo, está vez había mucha gente de la que quería, corriendo peligro

-¿Tú me vienes a decir eso? Cuentales que moviste todo de mi testamento, que no podías tocar ni un galeón de la fortuna Malfoy, y yo deje a Snape, estúpidamente, como una de las personas que podía resguardar la fortuna, y tú le mentiste para casarte con él, y tener dinero para ti.

-Eso no es cierto

-Narcissa, deja de mentir - Lucius se reía, no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Todo fue por Draco, y nada más.

-Este poco hombre, no sé merece llevar mi apellido, que asco me das Draco - se le acercó demasiado, y vi como Narcissa intentó ponerse entre ambos.

-Más asco me das tu padre, que no pudiste ser lo suficientemente hombre para proteger a tu familia

-¿Para qué? No te lo mereces, ni tú eres suficientemente hombre, ni Narcissa fue suficiente para mi, pero eso ya no importa los mataré a los dos, de todos modos.

-Sobre mi cadáver - dijo Harry apuntándole a Lucius, este se empezó a reír.

-Claro, así será estimado Potter, que farsa el niño que vivió dos veces - dijo paseándose por el lugar - Una porque su madre lo salvó, y otra porque terminó siendo un Horrocrux, si no estarías muerto Potter - volteo a ver a Draco - ¿De verdad Draco? ¿Con él? Pero bueno, da igual, esa leyenda del niño que vivió se acabará de igual forma, por que también te voy a matar a ti, igual que cómo murió tu amiguito Weasley - vi ponerse rojo de ira a Harry y empuñar más fuerte la varita.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermano, maldito mortífago - dijo Ginny llena de cólera, definitivamente no tardaría alguno de los Weasley en soltar el primer ataque.

-No recordaba a estas… personas, claro, los Weasley, ¿Cómo está Ronald? Oh claro, que murió - solo veía la furia en sus ojos, esta vez Lucius había sobrepasado todo - no sé preocupen, pronto le harán compañia.

-Eso lo veremos - dijo Harry y lanzó el primer hechizo contra Lucius, de un momento a otro todo empezó a llenarse de ataques, como en la guerra. Ataque a Bellatrix dejándola inconsciente, y corrí a donde estaba Hermione, luchaba contra dos mortífagos ella sola, Lucas estaba detrás de ella cubriendo la espalda, luchando contra otros dos, codo a codo, así que llegué y derribe a uno, Lucas derribó al otro, y me puse enfrente de Hermione, luchando con Alecto, que era una de las que estaba atacando a Hermione.

-Vete de aquí - le grité para que escuchara

-No me voy a ir, necesitamos estar todos juntos - decía esquivando hechizos y protegiéndose de otros

-No dejaré que te hagan daño, lárgate - dije cubriendola

-¡Que no!

-Lucas, llévatela de aquí - dije luchando con Alecto y derribando

-Así que protegiendo a Granger - dijo Crouch

-Callate Barty - y lo ataque ahora yo

-Hermione, vamonos - Lucas intentaba jalarla del brazo

-No me voy a ir Lucas - lancé un hechizo, ella lanzó otro y derribamos a Barty

-Vaya que eres necia

-Opino lo mismo que Snape

-Callense los dos, hay que sacar de aquí a cuanta gente se pueda, hay muchos heridos.

-No seas necia y vete

-Que no, no voy a dejarlos aquí, no sabiendo que están en peligro - sólo suspiré esta mujer era una cabezota.

-Está bien Hermione, sólo cuídate, ¿sí?

-Tú también

-Lucas, no te le despegues

-No lo pienso hacer Snape, y cuidado

-Gracias - nos separamos, me quite el saco y levante las mangas de la camisa, me fuí con Narcissa estaba en el suelo herida, intentando librarse de Amycus, así que llegué y le lancé un Sectumsempra a Carrow, este voló por los aires y cayó en otro lado, desangrándose.

-Vamos, levántate - dije ayudándole a incorporarse

-Sólo es una cortada, estoy bien - revise su hombro, al parecer estaba bien, pero era profunda - ¿dónde están Draco y Harry? - decía buscándolos por todos lados

-No los veo, quédate aquí, los buscaré

-No me voy a quedar aquí, estoy bien, vamos a buscarlos

Nos dirigimos a la mansión a buscarlos e íbamos derribando a uno que otro mortífago, cuando escuché un Avada, y Albus le derribó antes de que lo hiciera.

-Te debo una, pensé que ya estabas viejo para esto

-Si, sin duda ya lo estoy, pero alguien tiene que cuidarte muchacho ¿Han visto a Harry?

-No, lo estamos buscando, a él y a Draco - de pronto escuchamos como Hermione gritaba su nombre afuera, nos volteamos a ver y salimos corriendo.

-¡HARRY! - vimos como Harry caía herido inconsciente mientra que Draco luchaba con Lucius y Bella al mismo tiempo, Draco intentaba protegerlo, Hermione corría desesperadamente a ayudarlos, pero iba sola, así que corrí en la misma dirección que iba ella. Hermione atacó a Bella pero esta se defendió, y empezaron a luchar, no podía llegar hasta donde estaban, me interceptó un mortifago pero me deshice de él de inmediato, cuando llegue Lucius estaba en una lucha parecida a la que habían tenido Potter y Voldemort en el cementerio aquél día cuando regresó, y Hermione había derribado a Bellatrix y corrió a ver a Harry, pero estaba desangrándose, llegué junto a ella.

-Tienen que irse a San Mungo - de un momento a otro Draco cayó a lado de Harry, pero aún estaba consciente así que me levanté y encaré a Lucius yo mismo, Albus estaba intentando hechizos para detener el sangrado de Harry.

-Cuanto tiempo Snape - dijo este sin dejar de señalarme con la varita, aprovechando para recuperarse, caminaba un poco girando, intentando acomodarse.

-Sin duda Lucius, hace mucho tiempo no había visto que te pusieras los pantalones para enfrentarme.

-Por Merlín, Snape - se empezó a reír - no te podía hacer nada porque Tom te protegía, él confiaba en ti, yo no, y sabes que... él ya no está, ahora puedo matarte - dijo y lanzó un avada que pude contener a tiempo, sin duda su poder había crecido y no lograba entender cómo.

-Tienen que irse - dije mientras luchaba con Lucius - Lleven a Potter a San Mungo, si no se lo llevan no va a sobrevivir, largo - Draco solo asintió, y desapareció con Harry, Narcissa que estaba herida y con Albus.

Después de estar luchando con él por unos minutos logré derribarlo y me acerque a él para quitarle la varita.

-Que pena que sigas sin poder derrotarme Lucius.

-Maldito Snape

-Desmaius

-Sangre sucia - escuche decir a Bellatrix, voltee de inmediato, pero Hermione que estaba de espaldas no la vió venir, así que había desarmado a Hermione y la tenía del cuello, corrí y le apunte con mi varita.

-Dejala en paz, me querías a mí, aquí me tienes

-Huiste como un cobarde, en vez de enfrentarme.

-Que la dejes en paz, esto es entre tú y yo

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no me digas estás enamorado de la sangre sucia?

-Callate - odiaba escuchar ese adjetivo

-No lo puedo creer, esto se hace cada vez más divertido

-Dejala ir, aquí me tienes

-Yo no soy una ingenua como Lucius, yo no te voy a dejar vivir, pero primero la voy a matar a ella, para que sufras por lo que hiciste.

-Si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mí

-Y lo haré querido, te voy a matar

-No lo hagas, déjalo, ya me tienes a mi Bellatrix

-Vaya, están enamorados, esto va a ser tan conmovedor - dijo Lestrange mientras pegaba más la daga al cuello de Herms, se empezaba a burlar de mi

-¿Qué quieres?

\- Suelta la varita, Snape. O le corto el cuello - sabía que se atrevería a hacerlo, sólo que no sabía cómo actuar para quitarle de encima a Bellatrix, si lanzaba un hechizo podría lastimar a Hermione - Tú decide

-Bellatrix - dije dando un paso hacia ella, dió un paso atrás y vi un pequeño corte en el cuello de Hermione, cómo la sangre empezaba a caer - ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! DÉJALA - dije bajando mi varita y dejándola en el pasto - Ya está, ya, no tengo varita.

-Avientala con el pie, no la quiero cerca de ti - hice lo que ella dijo - muy bien. Immobulus - dijo dejándome inmóvil, y aventó a Hermione al piso - Nos volvemos a ver - sé puso encima de ella - Ya se te quito el recuerdo que te deje, lo volveré a hacer - no podía moverme y Hermione gritaba sin parar, hasta que paró, veía como la sangre corría por su brazo - Que bien se siente - se levantó, a Hermione se le veía cansada por el dolor - Ahora crucio - no podía hacer nada y Hermione estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos, vi como sus brazos empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas cortadas y me veía llorando, cuando escuché.

-Expelliarmus - era Ginny atacando a Bella y lanzandola lejos - Finite - caí de rodillas en el pasto.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo recuperándose y volteando a ver a Ginny, que le apuntaba con la varita - esta vez no está mami para defenderte

-Oh cállate, que tú deberías llamar a tu señor para que te defienda. Oh cierto, que Harry lo mató.

-Maldita. Avada Kedavra - Ginny lo esquivo muy bien, se empezaron a lanzar hechizos, yo me acerque a Hermione.

-Vamos levántate, te dije que te fueras - dije ayudándole a levantar, parecía que se podía poner en pié - Necesitas irte.

-No lo haré - de pronto vi como Hermione abría los ojos como platos, se hacía para atrás jalandome, Lestrange había desarmado a Ginny y esta estaba inconsciente el piso.

Esto estaba siendo una pesadilla.

-Me encargaré de ella después de matarlos a ustedes - dijo volteando a vernos - por fin tendré el placer de matarlos a ambos, pero lo haré muy dolorosamente, quiero que me supliquen morir.

-Estás loca - dije cubriendo a Hermione, pero ella me jalaba

-Si Snape, y tenía una forma de matarte en la mente, pero no, será de otra forma, ¿cómo era? claro, ya lo recuerdo, mejor utilizaré el hechizo que me enseñó mi Señor - apuntó su varita hacia nosotros, sabía de qué hechizo hablaba - ¿Quién será primero? - decía sonriendo con maldad

-Hermione, te amo - dije eso y puse a Hermione detrás de mí

-Sectuminsanabile - escuché el hechizo y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegaron las cortadas, cuando abrí los ojos tenía a Lucas enfrente de mí recibiendo el impacto, lo sentí debilitarse e ir cayendo poco a poco enfrente de mí, lo sostuve y finalmente caí con él al suelo mientras se desangraba

-¡Lucas! ¡Maldita loca!- Hermione le gritaba a Bellatrix, no podía creer que se hubiera puesto entre el hechizo y yo, Bella parecía divertida, Herms cayó con nosotros, levantó la cabeza de Lucas poniéndola en sus piernas, intentando detener la sangre de su cuerpo.

\- Con que eso hace - decía riéndose aún apuntandonos con la varita y sin que viera tome la mía.

-Sí Bella eso hace, y yo te voy a enseñar uno mejor

-Expelliarmus - gritó Neville desarmando a Bellatrix, ella volteo a verlo, así que me paré de inmediato

-Atrium altum - ella cayó de inmediato al suelo, me acerqué a ella empezaba a escupir sangre mientras se reía.

-Maldi...to trai... dor, todos los… tuyos… van… a morir - le empezaba a faltar la respiración

-Eso no pasará - me agaché para verla a los ojos - los defenderé con mi vida si es necesario - En ese momento llegaron aurores que vieron lo que estaba pasando, y otros detenían y abatián a mortífagos, algunos huían viendo a Lucius y a Bella derrotados.

-A él… no pod...rás ayu...darlo, mori...rá

-Quizá no, pero al menos su asesina no vivirá, fue vengado - ella empezó a reír y de un momento a otro la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz, se empezó a ahogar hasta que se quedó con los ojos abiertos y supe que había muerto, yo corrí a dónde estaban Lucas y Hermione.

-Severus has algo, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo - decía llorando

-No hay forma Herms, este hechizo no tiene cura

-No… pasa nada, tranquila - decía sin mucha fuerza, su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de cortadas más profundas - Sabes que... te adoro con todo lo que… soy - tocaba el rostro de Hermione

-No te despidas, vamos a encontrar la forma de que sanes

-No, está bien mina. Estoy bien con… lo que hice, gracias por vos hacerme…. el hombre… más feliz del mundo, no tenés idea… de lo agradecido… que estoy… por haberte conocido... a vos - cada vez le costaba más hablar

-Y yo a ti tonto - Hermione sonreía entre lágrimas - gracias a ti por todo Lucas, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mí, te adoro con todo mi corazón, eres un hombre increíble, gracias por dejarme conocerte - Herms se acercó y lo besó, él sólo sonrió

-Snape…- tomo mi mano y la apretó muy fuerte - cuídala por los dos… por favor

-Tranquilo, yo la cuidaré - voltee a ver a Hermione a los ojos

-Gracias… no me importa que… vos hayas sido mi rival de amores… - dijo riendo, Hermione no paraba de llorar pero también sonreía, este chico no perdía el sentido del humor aunque estuviera a punto de morir

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, hombre? - yo me sentía muy culpable, él no tenía porque estar aquí, muriendo, por mí

-Porque… quiero que Herms… sea feliz, y eres… un gran tipo… lo sé, reconquistala, se que... te quiere… - en ese momento empezó a toser un poco de sangre - quiero que seas… muy feliz Herms

-Venga hombre, ya callate, ya vienen los medimagos, verán que se puede hacer, aguanta.

-Conozco… el hechizo, Snape… se inventó en Argentina... no hay cura - de un momento a otro empezó a escupir más sangre, lo levanté un poco para que no se ahogara - No llores, sonrieme… - dijo viendo a Herms y ella lo hizo - Te adoro Herms

-Yo a ti Lucas - él le sonrió y su agarre perdió fuerza, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos y él dejo ir su último respiro - Lucas - decía Hermione moviendolo - Venga Lucas

-Herms... se fue - dije mientras le cerraba los ojos al chico

-No, no, tú no te puedes ir, Lucas - ella insistió moviendolo, y después solo se soltó a llorar, me acerqué a abrazarla pero no soltaba el cuerpo de Lucas.

Todos miraban la escena sin moverse, Ginny que estaba en una silla, hizo lo mismo de cuando la supuesta muerte de Dumbledore, levantó su varita y de ella salió una pequeña luz, y todos los que estaban ahí le imitaron. Lucas había sido un gran hombre, sin duda, no tenía que conocerlo de mucho tiempo para saber que era una de las personas más valientes y valiosas que me pude haber topado y que gracias a él estoy vivo, eso nunca se me olvidaría.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Regresando a ti

Sigo sin entender como pasó, sin saber porque las cosas siempre tienen que ser así, él no merecía morir de esa forma, Lucas era un hombre increíble, no hay día que no despierte exaltada de esas malditas pesadillas que han estado en mi vida después de aquella noche.

Regresé a Argentina para poder enterrar su cuerpo acá, y no hay día que no llore por él, no puedo evitar llorar, incluso cuando se los conté a sus amigos, intentaban calmarme diciéndome que no había sido mi culpa, que él lo había decidido así, que él me había querido tanto que por eso lo hizo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasó, sobre todo cuando le conté a su mamá y a su hermana, simplemente no podía, las conocí tan poco tiempo pero las quería tanto y me dolía tener que darles esa noticia, y no puedo evitar pensar que yo pude haber hecho algo más, que todo pudo haber sido diferente pero se que por cuestiones estúpidas del destino tenía que pasar así, no había otra forma, y sí la había seguro habría muerto alguna otra persona, pero sigo sin entender por qué él.

He decidido regresar a Londres, me hubiera gustado quedarme en Argentina con él, pero no es mi lugar, a dos meses de la muerte de Lucas, no sé como sentirme y sin duda mi regreso será lo mejor para mi, mas que nada para estar con Draco, después de el ataque Harry cayó en un estado de coma, del que no ha despertado, creo que de alguna forma tengo que ayudar, he investigado, pero aún nada, no hay nada que nos diga qué pasó, quiero estár más cerca y ayudar, pero se que el motivo principal por el que regreso es por él, no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó esa noche, en cómo estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por mí, y sobretodo en aquella conversación en el hospital.

**FLASH BACK**

Todo estaba en silencio entre él y yo, pero había demasiado ruido en el hospital, Draco estaba desesperado dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

-Draco, basta. No por estar caminando va a pasar más rápido el tiempo, tienes que calmarte

-Mamá no puedo, no tengo idea de cómo está Harry y sinceramente estoy desesperando cada vez más

-Todo estará bien, Draco - me levanté y lo tomé por los hombros para después abrazarlo, él me regresó el abrazo.

-Hermione, perdón con todo esto ni siquiera he preguntado si necesitas algo para… - hizo una breve pausa, sin saber cómo decirlo - Lucas, lo que sea. Lamento mucho lo que pasó - dijo sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Tranquilo, no necesito nada. He avisado al Consejo de Argentina, y vendrán aurores a llevarse el cuerpo, creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Entiendo

-Familiares de Harry Potter - dijo un medimago en la sala, Draco de inmediato corrió.

-Si, soy yo, soy su esposo, Draco Malfoy.

-Sr. Malfoy, tengo que hablar con usted en privado.

-¿Harry está bien?

-Si, pero la situación es un poco complicada, necesito comentarle unas cosas en privado, si me permite.

-Claro que sí - Draco lo siguió, iba bastante preocupado

-Yo voy un momento al baño - dijo Narcissa, me acerque para ayudarle a levantarse - Gracias Granger - la vi perderse en el pasillo, así que regresé a sentarme a unos lugares de Severus, esperando a que regresará Draco para saber del estado de Harry, igual yo me iría al otro día con los aurores que vendrían por el cuerpo de Lucas, para llevarlo a Argentina.

Se notaba que Severus intentaba decirme algo, pero creo que no sabía cómo.

-Dime - dije sin más viéndolo

-Hermione - se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos - No sé qué decirte, sólo que lamento muchísimo lo de Lucas, era un buen tipo, y si necesitas algo, que te acompañe a Argentina para cualquier cosa, dímelo.

-Gracias Severus, pero creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con Draco y Narcissa, te necesitan.

-Lo sé, pero si me necesitas para algo dímelo, le prometí que te cuidaría, y no sólo es por la promesa, es también porque no soportaría si te pasa algo.

-Gracias, pero no me pasará nada - solté un poco mi mano de la suya, su toque hacía algo en mí y por el momento no quería llenarme de más sentimientos que ni yo entendía

-Herms, sé que no lo estás pasando bien, que es dificil, pero dejame ayudarte.

-No Severus, de verdad, por favor quiero pasar esto sola, Lucas no era cualquier persona en mi vida

-Lo sé, y justamente por eso quiero que sepas que estaré para ti

-Gracias

-Entiendo, yo cumpliré lo que le prometí, pero de igual forma lo que te prometí a ti, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hice.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que contarás conmigo esté dónde esté, ¿entendido?

-Entendido - creo que intentaba decirme que se iría de Londres, en ese momento salió Draco, no tuve tiempo para decirle algo más, Draco nos comentó que Harry estaba en un estado de coma, que no sabían que tenía, de alguna forma el hechizo que le lanzaron parecía ser una maldición, y estaría así hasta que descubrieran que tenía, Draco estaba destrozado, y yo igual, Harry dormido sin saber si despertará, y Lucas muerto, sin duda por el momento no quería saber nada más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No supe en qué momento me quede viendo una foto que Lucas y yo nos tomamos en el obelisco, me levanté por ella y me senté de nuevo en mi cama. Él me abrazaba por la espalda, no pude evitar llorar pero también sonreí, él me enseñó que no existen límites para nada, que no importa el día o cómo te sientas, una sonrisa siempre hará que el día vaya mejor, y sobre todo que siempre es importante tener amigos cerca, ellos son lo mejor para momentos difíciles, abracé la foto contra mi pecho.

Recuerdo que dijo que me ayudaría a buscar a mis papás, y solo sonrío -Gracias por todo Lucas, nunca te voy a olvidar - le dí un beso a la foto y me paré de mi cama, era momento de regresar a Londres, a mi hogar, así que preparé mis maletas y guardé todo lo que tenía en mi casa, cuando terminé me recoste, dejaría el departamento mañana en la mañana.

Era momento de dejar el lugar donde viví tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, fui con la persona que era dueña del departamento y le entregue las llaves, y emprendí camino, en el consejo había renunciado unos días antes y a pesar de que hicieron lo posible por que me quedará decidí que no, quería regresar a Londres.

Viaje por avión, ya que era una distancia bastante larga para aparecer, el trayecto fue algo largo, pero cuando llegué a Londres fue como una señal, algo dentro de mí se sentía diferente, incluso me sentía tan feliz como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, después de desayunar algo, viaje por tren para llegar a la estación de King's Cross, ahí me estaría esperando Ginny.

Cuando llegue me abrazó muy fuerte, caminamos al carro para irnos a la madriguera, y de igual forma como alguna vez lo hicieron Harry y Ron, desaparecimos el carro para poder volarlo, avanzamos un tramo algo largo y ella solo volteaba a verme, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-Vaya, veo que vienes muy callada, ¿Todo bien?

-Si, tranquila, todo bien

-¿Cómo llevas lo de...?

-Bien, lo extraño, pero estoy mejor que otros días, sin dudarlo - decía sonriendo, sin duda me alegraba mucho regresar a Londres.

-Entiendo, y… - se me quedó viendo, sabía bien de quien hablaría a continuación

-Y…- dije esperando que dijera otra persona que no fuera…

-Snape

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Herms - no había duda de que era una Weasley, me vió al puro estilo Molly Weasley

-No lo sé Ginn, han pasado muchas cosas

-Lo sé, pero creo que después de todo te mereces ser feliz

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que debería buscarlo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás muy mal Ginn - dije riendo un poco

-Dime que no tienes ganas de estar con él - reí un poco, Ginny me conocía bastante bien - Lo sabía

-Sólo sé que tengo ganas de verlo, es todo - Ginny solo me sonrió

-Yo creo que siempre has amado a Snape y que Lucas ayudó a confirmar eso

-No solo eso, yo a Lucas lo quería muchísimo, lo extraño cómo no te imaginas, creo que si en algún momento hubiéramos terminado seríamos grandes amigos y sin duda me diría que siempre intenté ocultar todo respecto a mis sentimientos.

-Pues hubiera tenido toda la razón.

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio y yo no puedo parar de pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho Ginny, creo que en fin de cuentas tiene razón, yo le sigo queriendo, no puedo evitarlo. Decidí preguntarle a Ginn de su relación con Neville, y al parecer todo bien entre ellos y también de cómo va Harry, al parecer sigue sin dar mejora pero tampoco empeora, no sé qué sea mejor.

Al llegar a la madriguera todos me recibieron con un abrazo, al parecer Ginny nunca dijo que iría, me quedaré unos días hasta poder regresar a mi antigua casa, donde vivían mis padres, o buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

Verlos a todos me hacía sentirme feliz, sin duda me encantaba estar de regreso en Londres.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Todavía

Sin duda la extrañaba cada día más, todo el tiempo estaba en mi cabeza desde que se fue de regreso a Argentina no la he vuelto a ver, he pensado en buscarla pero sé que sí se fue es por algo, quizá yo soy el que no entiende que ella ya no quiere regresar conmigo, y aunque quizá es así quiero intentarlo una vez más, y si no, quiero verla una vez más y sólo por eso lograría encontrarlos, para que ella estuviera con ellos, para que estuviera feliz, era lo único que quería.

Desde lo que pasó en la boda me propuse encontrar a los padres de Hermione, contrate una persona que lo hiciera, era una detective privada, Alice Duerre. Ella estaba investigando el paradero de los padres de Herms, creo que después de irme sería algo bueno de dejarle.

Yo sin duda me estaba enfocando en encontrar una cura para Potter, no lograba encontrar qué era lo que había sucedido, o qué maleficio era, pero él no despertaba.

No lograba dejar de pensar en lo que le podía haber pasado, prendí una de las lámparas de mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, cuando de pronto se me ocurrió buscar en un libro en especial, salí hacia mi biblioteca personal y al llegar busque el compartimiento secreto del estante principal, que daba a un sótano, en dónde había muchos más. Ahí estaba ese libro, lo tomé y en la tapa con una fina inscripción en dorado decía _Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_, era el libro en el que Tom encontró cómo hacer los horrocrux, sabía que tenía que haber algo ahí, salí rumbo a mi salón principal, tomé un whisky de fuego y prendí la chimenea y me senté a leer, lo encontraría, le debía una a Potter.

El sol dió en mi cara, desperté con algo de dificultad y tape mi rostro para el evitar la luz, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en el salón, me dolía bastante el cuello por la posición, voltee al suelo y vi el libro que tenía anoche, en el suelo, me paré del sillón y lo levanté del suelo, sin duda había perdido la página dónde iba, así que deje una marca donde estaba abierto y lo cerré, subí a darme un baño y baje de inmediato a desayunar, no podía parar de pensar en lo que le pasaba a Potter, parecía que le habían dado a tomar un filtro de muertos en vida, pero no tenía ninguna de las señales, ya habría muerto, hasta que se me ocurrió algo, no entendía cómo no lo había pensado antes, busqué el maleficio en el libro pero no tenía caso, desafortunadamente al libro le faltaban páginas, lo cerré con brusquedad y recordé dónde había otros, tomé solo un pan tostado y mi varita, junto con mi saco, salí de mi casa y me fuí de inmediato a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegué camine hasta el despacho de Albus lo más rápido que podía, toque con fuerza la puerta de su despacho y escuche un: pase. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

-¿De verdad dejas que pase cualquier persona a tu oficina? - dije acercándome a su escritorio

-No eres cualquier persona - dijo sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que se hallaban en su escritorio.

-¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más?

-Sabía que eras tú - dijo por fin viéndome - Dime, ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Creo que encontré que es lo que tiene Potter - de inmediato se acomodó en su silla

-Te escucho

-Recuerdo que había en el libro de _Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras _un maleficio, pero cuando lo busqué a mi libro le faltaban varias páginas.

-Hay uno en la sección prohibida.

-A eso vengo.

-Pues que esperas muchacho, vamos.

Ambos nos levantamos de las sillas y caminamos a la biblioteca, cuando llegamos fuimos directo a la sección prohibida, Albus sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, buscamos de inmediato y ahí estaba _Vitam mortem, _un hechizo para permanecer muerto en vida, sin duda Potter estaba en un sueño profundo luchando contra sus peores miedos, y al parecer solo había una forma de sacarlo de esa situación y era con una pocion parecida a la wiggenweld, sólo que en este caso tendría que agregar algún ingrediente de más, y era un poco más de bayaboom, esperaba que funcionara, así que me fuí a mi laboratorio en Hogwarts para hacerla, después de un rato terminé y avisé a Dumbledore, salimos del castillo y desaparecimos juntos. Llegamos a San Mungo, afortunadamente estaba Draco ahí al cual le conté toda la situación, hablamos con el medimago y fuimos directo a la habitación de Potter, el medimago el dío la pocion pero para nuestra sorpresa no hacía efecto, pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos, habíamos perdido las esperanzas cuando en un momento abrió los ojos, Draco se acercó a él para hablarle.

-Harry, aquí estoy - Potter estaba jalando aire fuertemente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, sudaba muchísimo, temblaba, incluso estaba bastante desorientado hasta que volteo a ver a Draco y suspiro de alivio.

-Draco - dijo un poco débil y le abrazó sin levantarse de la cama. Lo había logrado había ayudado a Potter, ahora solo faltaba Hermione, me encantaría decirle que su amigo había despertado, pero no tenía cómo contactarla.

Me sorprendía como después de todo, como todavía seguía estando en mi mente cada minuto del día, quisiera verla una vez más.

_Estaba recostada en la cama de Ginny, leyendo un libro, cuando escuché que alguien venía, abrieron la puerta con fuerza, era Ginny._

_-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Todo bien?_

_-Mejor que bien, espera - venía corriendo así que recupero el aliento - lograron despertar a Harry, me acaba de avisar Malfoy - decía sonriendo - iré a San Mungo con mis padres, ¿vienes?_

_-Que pregunta es esa, vamos - por fin una buena noticia, mi amigo había despertado._

_Cuando llegamos Arthur y Molly nos dijeron que nos adelantaramos, entramos corriendo, y cuando entramos a la habitación de Harry, estaba Draco sentado con Albus, Harry aún estaba acostado. Draco se paró de inmediato a recibirme._

_-Herms ¿Qué haces aquí? - me decía sonriendo y me abrazó._

_-Llegué ayer en la tarde, estaba con Ginny en su casa, y pues ahora que le avisaron nos venimos para acá, me acerque a abrazar a Harry, Ginny ya lo había saludado - Harry lo abracé fuertemente, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y qué mejor forma de hacerlo estando ya mejorandose._

_-Herms - me sonrió - Que bueno que estás aquí - decía aún algo débil._

_-A mi me da más gusto que estés bien y que ya despertaras._

_-Si, lo sé, Draco ya me contó que es lo que pasó, lo siento mucho._

_-No te preocupes, se que donde sea que esté, él está bien._

_-Ya está, te dejarán ir en… - dijo Severus entrando al cuarto, nos quedamos viendo, y yo sentí un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal, sin duda este hombre seguía provocándome cosas que nadie lograba - Hermione - decía sonriendo_

_-Hola - le sonreí, todos se habían quedado viendo la escena sonriendo, él se acercó y me saludó de mano, el simple toque de su piel con la mía hacía que yo afirmara todavía más lo que yo sentía por él._

_-Que bueno verte acá_

_-Si, llegué ayer_

_-Ya veo - dijo con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, de inmediato volteo a ver a Harry - Potter, me han dicho que te dejarán ir siempre cuando te hayas recuperado en cuestión física, te vigilarán dos días más, si todo sale bien te podrás ir._

_-Gracias profesor - Harry sonreía, al parecer todos, creo que se dieron cuenta de todo._

_-Ya no soy tu profesor, Potter._

_-Lo sé, pero sé cómo llamarle_

_-Snape o Severus, cómo quieras, somos familia_

_-Gracias por lo que hizo por mí, no tengo cómo agradecerle_

_-No seas ridículo Potter, ya te dije somos familia, así que siempre contarás conmigo_

_Era raro ver esta escena, pero sin duda me alegraba ver a mi amigo bien, y ver a Severus solo me hizo reafirmar muchas cosas sobre mis sentimientos, aún sentía muchas cosas por él, todavía._


	11. Capítulo 11 - Los encontre

Ahí está, sentada con sus amigos, disfrutando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, esa hermosa sonrisa está ahí, sé que está feliz de ver bien a Harry, y también a los demás, aunque también se que la muerte del argentino aún le duele, era alguien muy importante para ella, pero sin duda adoro verla reír de esa forma, no puedo evitar quedarme observándola, no hay forma de que yo aparte mi mirada, ella me hace querer ser mejor persona todos los días, vino a mejorar muchas cosas en mí, y aunque nunca volviera a estar con ella, siempre la voy a amar, siempre.

Ha volteado a donde estoy, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y no entiendo porque, pero solo me sonríe y de nuevo voltea a platicar con Harry, esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

-Te ha sonreído, vamos bien - dice Narcissa sentándose a mi lado

-Narcissa, me alegra verte bien, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, afortunadamente. Me han informado hace un momento que al parecer han capturado a todos los mortífagos, y Lucius ha sido encarcelado en Azkaban en una prisión de máxima seguridad, custodiada por dementores - se nota un poco de tristeza en la voz

-Se que no querías eso para él - tomo su hombro.

-Claro que no, pero no puedo hacer nada, él así lo quiso, así que estoy bien.

-Lo sé, al menos ya podrán hacernos daño, por fin se terminó.

-Exacto - dice aliviada, creo que todos lo estamos - ¿Y qué tal vas con Granger?

-¿Cómo? - estoy muy extrañado por su pregunta.

-Si, no me digas, ¿De verdad no te has acercado a hablar con ella?

-No, no tendría por qué.

-Por Merlín, Severus haz algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Invitala a algun lado, a tomar una copa, a comer, reconquistala. Es más, ¿cómo va lo de Alice? ¿Ya sabe algo?

-No aún nada, y realmente no he hablado con ella, creo que eso fue hace dos semanas.

-Pues sería un buen comienzo para reconquistarla, que sepa que estás haciendo algo por ella.

-No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, ni nada.

-No tienes por que hacerlo - dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

-Alice, querida, que bueno que aceptaste la invitación - a pesar de que Alice era un poco más joven que Narcissa, eran grandes amigas, la conocí mientras estuve casado con Narcissa, así que la contrate, era alguien de mucha confianza de Narcissa, ella me la recomendó.

-Siempre es un placer, querida - dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso - Snape - me levante para saludarla, estos últimos meses habíamos entablado una buena relación, la deje sentar donde yo estaba y puse una silla del otro lado, quedando ella en medio.

-Ahora sí, dime porque no tengo que dar falsas esperanzas.

-Porque aparte de venir a la reunión, aproveche para venir a decirte que los encontré.

-¿Es enserio? - sin duda no cabía de la sorpresa.

-Totalmente, son ellos. Se encuentran en Bélgica, específicamente en Bruselas, he hablado con ellos, y no recuerdan nada, pero creo que hay forma de regresarles la memoria, incluso se presentan con otros nombres, deberíamos explicarles todo, así que podríamos ir cuando gustes - no pude evitar sonreír un poco, eso sin duda pondría muy feliz a Hermione, no pude evitar voltear a donde estaba ella, y me encontré con su mirada, pero estaba algo seria y regreso la mirada con sus amigos.

-Parece un poco molesta - dijo Narcissa

-No entiendo porque - regrese mi mirada a las mujeres que tenían la mirada en mí con cara de: Es tan obvio que no lo ves - creo que es prudente que vayamos mañana, lo antes posible tenemos que hacer esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Severus - Narcissa sabía que era importante para mí regresarle sus padres a Hermione.

-Perfecto, quedamos mañana entonces.

La reunión pasó normal, todos los que estábamos ahí éramos cercanos, estamos felices de que todo hubiera terminado, después de tanto un poco de paz, la guerra desató muchas cosas, pero al parecer todos estábamos fuera de peligro. Algunos empezaron a irse, Alice quien seguía ahí me pidió de favor acompañarla a casa de regreso, afortunadamente vivía cerca de mí y después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, acepté, no podía dejarla regresar sola a casa. Así que ambos nos despedimos de Narcissa, tenía que descansar, probablemente mañana sería un día largo.

-Querida, gracias por venir, me alegra que Severus te acompañe a casa - dijo Narcissa despidiéndose de Alice.

-Gracias a ti, encantada de venir

-Nos vemos Narcissa - dije mientras me levantaba.

Vi como Hermione me vio justo cuando me levante, le sonreí un poco y moví mi cabeza en forma de despedida, ella se levanto y les dijo algo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron mientras seguían platicando, camino hacía mí así que decidí esperarla.

-¿Se va, profesor?

-Sí, Granger. Y no me diga así, hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy su profesor - sin duda esta mujer traía algo.

-Lo lamento.

-No se preocupe. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si - pero de inmediato miró a Alice

-Creo que yo te espero en la entrada, con permiso - dijo Alice sintiéndose incómoda

-Yo te acompaño, querida - Narcissa se levantó, me guiño el ojo y se fue con Alice.

-Disculpe, me decía.

-Sólo quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por mis amigos, creo que han pasado tantas cosas que no lo había dicho.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Granger.

-Gracias de todos modos, y disculpe, no lo interrumpo más - dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Usted no me interrumpe Granger - estaba de espaldas y no podía ver sus reacciones.

-Entiendo, pero su "acompañante" lo está esperando, que tenga buena noche - dijo sin voltear y camino, ni siquiera me dejo decirle algo, noté algo diferente en su voz, deseaba que fueran celos, pero sin duda no tendría porqué tenerlos, solo existe una mujer para mí y es ella. Di la vuelta y me encaminé a la puerta, ahí me estaba esperando Alice y Narcissa.

-¿Lista?

-Completamente, vámonos.

Nos despedimos una última vez de Narcissa y caminamos hacia afuera y nos desaparecimos, de un momento a otro estábamos en una calle sola, algo oscura, así que caminamos a la avenida principal, donde aún transitaba gente, y caminamos por unas calles más, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme

-Nada que agradecer, estaré aquí a las 8:00 mañana, ¿Está bien?

-Me parece perfecto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime

-¿Granger estaba celosa o es mi imaginación?

-No lo sé, pero eso espero - me sonrió Alice

-Ojalá, verás que todo va a estár bien

-Gracias, que tengas buena noche

-Igualmente - me di la vuelta y me fuí a mi casa, no pude parar de pensar toda la noche en ella, quisiera estar con Hermione otra vez, ella ocupa toda mi atención que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté al otro día, me di una ducha y desayuné algo rápido, y salí de la casa, sin duda algo había en mí que me alegraba y creo que era el hecho de que habían encontrado a los padres de Hermione, por fin podría regresarlos con su hija.

Llegué a casa de Alice, y salió de inmediato, regresamos a la misma calle en la que habíamos aparecido una noche anterior para poder desaparecernos, de un momento a otro estábamos en un callejón, estaba realmente solitario aunque era de día, cuando salimos de ahí nos encontramos con gente, en una de las paredes había un letrero pequeño que decía Rue du Chene, el nombre de la calle.

-Ven, sígueme - decía Alice caminando hacía una calle que se veía realmente transitada, caminamos varias calles hasta que llegamos a una avenida llamada Rue du Midi, había edificios por todos lados, y entramos a uno en especial, llegamos al apartamento número 7 y toco la puerta, de pronto estaba ahí parada una mujer muy parecida a Hermione, pero con cabello negro.

-Buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Alice Duerre

-Claro, ya la recuerdo, pasé, es la persona que iba a traer a su amigo.

-Si, exacto. Le recomendé que viniera, se me hicieron unos excelentes dentistas.

-Muchas gracias, mi marido está ocupado, pero en un momento acaba con el paciente - yo no entendía nada, al parecer los Granger tenían su consultorio dental en casa y ella había dicho que me traería, sin duda esto era muy confuso, apareció el Sr. Granger por una puerta con un chico.

-Lo espero la siguiente semana, es importante seguir tratando esa muela

-Si, muchas gracias Sr. Wilkins - dijo el chico caminando rumbo a la puerta.

-Buenos días Alice, regresaste - dijo acercándose a saludar

-Si Wendell, y aquí está el amigo que te comenté, se llama Severus Snape

-Sr. Snape mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wendell Wilkins y mi esposa Mónica, sabe me parece un poco familiar su rostro, pero bueno no importa ¿quiere que hagamos una revisión primero?

-Primero quisiera hablar con usted Sr. Wilkins y con su esposa, si no le molesta - intento empezar directamente con lo que vine a hacer, parece que sus recuerdos no se han ido totalmente, aún recuerda mi rostro del día que fuí a entregar la carta de su hija.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede? Mire realmente somos los mejores dentistas de la zona, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-No es eso, realmente yo no vine a eso - vi en su rostro un poco de confusión - no se preocupe no es nada malo, pero necesito que me escuche con atención, es algo delicado lo que le contaré.

-No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada - dice ya un poco molesto.

-Le pido no sé enoje, sinceramente de lo que le vengo hablar es de… su hija.

-¿De qué habla Wendell? ¿Cómo que tienes una hija? - veo el enojo en la cara de la madre de Hermione.

-No es posible, jamás he estado con alguien más, debe haber una equivocación.

-No, realmente es hija de ambos, ella se llama Hermione Granger - veo la cara de sorpresa de ambos.

-No es posible, mi esposa no puede tener hijos, nosotros no conocemos a ninguna Hermione Granger, le pido por favor que mejor se vayan, ya no estamos cómodos con la situación. - dijo intentando levantarse.

-Le pido me escuche, si después de todo quiere que me vaya lo haré, pero escuche - el Sr. Granger se volvió a sentar y supe que quería escuchar, así empecé a contar todo lo que alguna vez Hermione me contó, de cómo les había quitado la memoria, de cómo un día había regresado y ellos ya no estaban, de todo lo que había pasado y del porqué les había quitado la memoria, solo veía más confusión en sus rostros - así fue como decidió quitarles la memoria, para protegerlos, ella por ser amiga del chico que les comento, Harry Potter, ya corría peligro, y lo que no quería era que ustedes salieran lastimados, lo único que hizo fue protegerlos.

-No puedo creerlo - decía la Sra. Granger, totalmente desconcertada - y si fuera cierto, ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

-Si le soy sincero, quisiera darle esa sorpresa de regresarle a sus padres, ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

-Entiendo - el padre de Hermione estaba analizando todo, y no cabía duda de que era su padre, fruncía el ceño igual que ella cuando pensaba en algo, incluso tenía el cabello chino, aunque para nada largo y del mismo tono del cabello de Herms - ¿Cree que hay forma de recuperar las memorias que usted dice que nos borró "nuestra hija" ?

-Si hay forma, he creado una pocion yo mismo, quisiera decirles que a pesar de que les regresara todos sus recuerdos será gradualmente, aunque si recordarán a Hermione de inmediato, pero habrá ciertas cosas que irán recordando poco a poco, supongo que serán recuerdos más antiguos los que tardarán, pero podrán recordar a su hija - saque las pociones que traía para cada uno, y se las di, ellos las tomaron, las vieron fijamente.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira? - dijo el Sr. Granger bastante serio.

-Solo puedo decirle que deberá confiar en mí, y que puede hacerlo, créame, le estoy diciendo la verdad, Alice sabe que no miento.

-Es verdad Wendell, tu nombre real es William Granger, y el tuyo Mónica es Jane, crean lo que estamos diciendo, traigo archivos de ustedes, dónde muestran lo que les está diciendo Severus - sin duda sus rostros eran aún más de sorpresa, se voltearon a ver.

-Quizás es verdad, y tal vez ella nos necesita - dijo William destapando la poción, Jane hizo lo mismo.

-Estamos juntos en todo Wendell, hagámoslo.

-Confiamos en usted - dijo William antes de beber la poción, un poco amenazadoramente, y de inmediato lo hizo Jane, los vi quedarse quietos y ponerse algo pálidos, a los dos les empezó a doler la cabeza, justo como pensé, así que espere a que reaccionaran.

De un momento a otro me vio extraño William, entró un poco de temor en mí de que no hubiera funcionado.

-Hermione, mi niña - decía sonriendo William, había funcionado, lo había logrado.

-Yo también la recuerdo - decía Jane abrazando a su esposo, Alice tomó mi hombro y cuando la voltee a ver me sonrió, les di otras pociones para el dolor que tenían, esta vez las tomaron sin preguntar, confiaban en mí.

-No tengo cómo agradecerle lo que acaba de hacer - decía Jane acercándose a abrazarme, no era muy afecto a ello pero eran sus padres, podría hacer una excepción.

-Gracias Snape, ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad? - decía William dándome la mano.

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-Creo que ya te recuerdo, fuiste a nuestra casa en Londres, aún tengo ligeras lagunas en mis recuerdos pero claro que eras tú.

-Hablando de ello, quisiera que me acompañarán a Londres, allá está Hermione, y quisiera que regresarán con ella.

-Entiendo, nosotros también queremos regresar con ella.

-Si gustan, pueden preparar sus cosas y empacar poca ropa e ir en un avión a Londres, es lo más seguro para ustedes.

-Si, claro.

-Puedo verlos allá y llevarlos con ella.

-Entendemos perfecto, muchas gracias Severus y Alice, no tengo como pagarles - decía Jane.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, vayan. Nosotros nos iremos y los veremos allá, estaremos esperando en Londres por ustedes.

-De nuevo muchas gracias - decía Jane llevándonos a la salida.

Salimos y nos fuimos al callejón donde estábamos y desaparecimos, fuimos a comer algo en lo que llegaban los padres de Hermione, no fue mucho tiempo, ellos llegaron al atardecer a Londres, Alice se despidió de nosotros y se fue, no sin antes agradecerle todo lo que había hecho. Después tomamos un black cabs, y nos fuimos a su antigua casa en Hampstead Garden Suburb, los escuché decir que recordaban muchas cosas mientras veían las calles, cuando llegamos pagué y bajamos, y ahí estaba la casa iluminada, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, ahí estaba.

-¿Es Hermione la que está adentro? - preguntaba Jane.

-Si, es ella. Aún ocupa esta casa, jamás la vendió, por si ustedes regresaban algún día.

-La conoces mucho - decía el celoso padre de Hermione, sin duda me ponía un poco tenso, no era cualquier persona, era el padre de mi Hermione, eso era suficiente.

-Si, algo. Saben creo que deben ir ustedes, yo debo irme, este momento debería ser de ustedes nada más.

-No Severus, tú hiciste que nuestra memoria volviera, y gracias a ti estamos apunto de volver a ver a nuestra hija, al menos quédate un momento - decía Jane.

-Está bien.

-Quizá deberías tocar la puerta tú para que no sea un impacto tan fuerte para ella.

-Concuerdo con ello - decía Jane apoyando a su esposo.

-Entiendo - tome aire y camine hacia la puerta, toqué tres veces, escuché detrás unos pasos, y también una voz que decía: "Ya voy", era Hermione, de un momento a otro dejé de respirar y comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta, solté el aire cuando ella había abierto, estaba parada ahí en el umbral de la puerta, algo sorprendida, pero sin duda estaría más sorprendida cuando me moviera y viera que sus padres estaban ahí, con ella, de nuevo.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Completa

Aún recordaba todos los días vividos en Hogwarts, cada atardecer era hermoso en aquella torre de astronomía, y hoy era un atardecer diferente, por fin había terminado aquella pesadilla, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer con lo que yo sentía, solo se que aquel día en la mansión de los Malfoy, cuando lo vi irse con aquella mujer, no pude controlar mis celos, no lograba asimilar la situación de verlo con alguien más, y ahí entendí que tenía que luchar por él, yo seguía amándolo con todo el corazón, cada momento del día cruzaba por una u otra razón por mi cabeza, lo tengo tatuado en la piel.

No me di cuenta en qué momento oscureció afuera, y aunque en mi reloj se mostraban las 7:30 pm, se veía más tarde afuera, decidí bajar a cenar algo antes de siquiera dormir, no es como que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero tendría que descansar me había propuesto buscar a mis padres, no pararía hasta encontrarlos, el golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta, me acerque para ver por el ojillo y no podía creer lo que veía, estaba Severus al otro lado de la puerta, algo dentro de mí hizo que me diera escalofrío, intente relajarme y abrí la puerta de inmediato.

-Hola - dije con un poco de sorpresa en la voz.

-Hola Hermione, disculpa la hora, sólo quería…

-¿Sí?

-Realmente lo hice mientras estuviste en Argentina, quería hacer algo por tí, porque sé por todo lo que has pasado y yo…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, el gran Severus Snape se queda sin palabras - lo dije con una sonrisa, intentando hacerle ver que no me burlaba si no solo bromeaba con él.

-Tú seguirás siendo una insufrible sabelotodo - me sonrío un poco, y no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa, este hombre me desarmaba y a la vez hacía todo para sacarme de mis casillas - sólo quería traerte algo - dijo y se hizo a un lado, y cuando se quito no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente corrí hacía ellos, eran mis padres, corrí a abrazarlos, y para sorpresa mía me reconocieron y sobre todo regresaron mi abrazo, no podía parar de llorar, ellos me abrazaban también, cuando por fin me despegue de ellos no pude evitar reír un poco, realmente estaba feliz de verlos ahí, conmigo.

-No puedo creerlo - dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas - Es… lo mejor de mi vida - voltee a ver a Severus quien miraba la escena un poco lejos, pero no lo suficiente para dar 4 pasos para estar cerca de él y abrazarlo, sentí como se tenso un poco, pero de inmediato se relajo y regreso mi abrazo, volverlo a sentir así y sobretodo tener a mis padres ahí, fue una sensación maravillosa.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias - dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer, solamente quería que volvieras a estar con ellos - dijo separándose de mí.

-Gracias, no tenemos cómo agradecerle que nos haya regresado con Hermione.

-De nuevo, no tienen nada que agradecer.

-Pero venga, ya no estemos aquí, entremos, haré la cena - dije a mis padres sonriendo, Severus se acercó y ayudo con maletas, justo cuando las dejamos dentro, Severus decidió despedirse.

-Creo que yo tengo que irme, ustedes tienen mucho de hablar.

-¿No sé queda a cenar?

-No, disculpen, creo que este momento solo debería ser de ustedes, y es importante que hablen y que se pongan al tanto de todo, ya habrá otro momento.

-Está bien, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo, de verdad - dijo mi padre dándole la mano a Severus, quien la estrechó muy gustoso, mi mamá hizo lo mismo.

-Te acompaño a la puerta - necesitaba decirle muchas cosas, salimos un momento y empareje la puerta - No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí.

-Quizá sí, se que ellos son parte fundamental de tu vida, son tus padres y creeme que lo hice con mucho gusto, quería regresar algo de todo lo que te quitaron.

-Es que no solo los encontraste, les regresaste la memoria, y los trajiste a mí, creeme que no sé cómo agradecertelo.

-No pasa nada, disfrutalo. Descansa - dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-Severus - él volteo y me acerque a él, no pude evitarlo, lo tomé por el rostro y lo besé. Sentí como en mi espina dorsal pasaba una carga de electricidad, y la volví a sentir cuando él me tomo por la cintura pegándome a él, estuvimos unos segundos así, hasta que nos separamos, yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Descansa tú también.

-Gracias - dijo serio pero con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, lo sé, lo sentí, sigue habiendo algo entre nosotros dos. Di la vuelta para entrar, cuando escuché su voz - Hermione… - y voltee de inmediato.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podríamos ir a tomar una copa en algún momento?

-Claro, pero ¿no te causa problemas? - no pude evitar sentir celos.

-¿Disculpa? - vi su cara de confusión en ese momento.

-Si, con Alice Duerre - lo ví levantar una ceja, y reír un poco.

-No, solo somos amigos - vi la burla en su rostro, claro que sabía que sentía celos, era imposible que se le escaparan cosas tan obvias.

-Descansa - dije sonriéndole, ya sin temor a nada.

-Tú igual - dio la media vuelta y desapareció en un callejón donde después escuché como desapareció, entré a mi casa y ahí estaban mis padres viendo las fotos que estaban encima de la chimenea, me sonrieron y fuí con ellos, después fuí a preparar la cena y platicamos de todo lo que había pasado con ellos, y me contaron todo sobre Alice y Severus, también todo lo que Severus había hecho, y es que este hombre me sorprendía, realmente había cambiado en muchos aspectos, y no entendía cómo, después de toda la platica ellos decidieron ir a dormir, yo aún tenía su habitación intacta, así que los lleve a ella, cuando los deje ahí volví a bajar y me serví una copa de vino, me senté frente a la chimenea y recordé el beso, no pude evitar sonreír, y sonreí aún más cuando recordé que mis padres estaban ahí conmigo, me alegraba tanto tenerlos ahí, creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz, por fin estaba completa, en su mayor parte, Severus me había regresado lo que más amaba, una vez más el hombre que amaba me demostraba porqué me enamoré de él.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Deseo de Navidad

Después de aquella tarde en la casa de Hermione sin ni siquiera cruzar más palabras, fuí de nuevo a mi casa, no pude dejar de pensar en ella, siempre sería la mujer con la que yo quería compartir cada uno de mis secretos, o de mis rarezas, ella lograba lo que nadie, y era hacerme feliz, y aunque quería buscarla también quería darle el espacio para estar con sus padres.

Aquella tarde salí a caminar, hacía frío afuera, el clima anunciaba que estábamos a mitad de Diciembre. Londres muggle era aún más festivo que el mismo mundo mágico, adornos, ventas navideñas por todos lados. No me importaba mucho, pero realmente tenía tiempo que ni siquiera pasaba una navidad tranquilo y feliz, ahora me sentía en parte así, agradecía que todo por fin se hubiera terminado.

Escucho mucha gente desear o pedir algo para navidad, los niños piden con tanta fe que termine animandome, así que como todos los demás, caminé al gran árbol de navidad en el centro de Londres, lo dude un momento e iba a dar la vuelta, pero pensé que nada perdería, así que me decidí y me acerque, cerré los ojos y pedí mi deseo, no sé si algún día se cumpliría, pero sin duda deseaba que fuera así. Di la media vuelta para irme, y seguí caminando por todo Covent Garden, me acerqué a una tienda en particular, no sabía si hacerlo, pero hace mucho no ponía algún adorno de navidad, yo nunca lo hacía, pero quizá hacer algún cambio haría grandes cambios, así que entre a observar todos los artículos, veía a niños pidiendo esferas, otros colgantes, o las llamadas coronas, de un momento a otro vi cruzar en uno de los pasillos una melena muy conocida para mi, el corazón se me paralizo, tení meses que no la veía, así que camine y me acerqué un poco para ver si era ella, pero ya no la ví, así que pensé que había sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

-Si, era yo - escuche en mis espaldas, y voltee con un pequeño sobresalto, ahí estaba la dueña de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón.

-Granger - dije en forma de saludo, realmente no sabía qué más decir, es mujer me quitaba cada palabra de la boca.

-Severus - dijo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que solo pude sonreírle un poco - ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?

-Solo miraba un poco, de hecho ya me iba - dije con el amago de irme, no entiendo porque teniéndola enfrente era tan cobarde.

-¿Podría acompañarle? Incluso podríamos ir por un chocolate caliente ¿se podrá? - no tenía idea de que contestar, así que solo asentí - Perfecto, iré a decirle a mis padres - vi como se acerco a ellos, que estaban a unos metros alejados en otro pasillo, ellos le miraron y asintieron sonriendo, me miraron y me saludaron haciendo un gesto con la mano, a lo que respondí de igual manera, y la vi despedirse de ellos, así que me encaminé a la puerta, y ella me alcanzó, cuando salimos caminamos en silencio mientras yo la seguía, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? - por fin hablé después de un tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Le sigo, íbamos por un chocolate ¿no es así?

-Yo venía siguiéndole a usted - dijo riendo, a lo que atine a reir un poco también, no pude evitar contemplar su sonrisa.

-Pues entonces vayamos a un lugar que conozco, sígame - caminamos unas calles más y llegamos a una pequeña cafetería donde compramos los chocolates, y unos panes.

-¿Podríamos ir a caminar a un parque? - dijo ya afuera de la cafetería, tenía un poco de azúcar en la comisura del labio, no pude evitar limpiarla con mi dedo, ella solo me sonrió.

-Vamos - caminamos por un rato mientras comíamos el pan y el chocolate, y decidió hablar.

-Gracias

-¿Por?

-Por todo, lo de Lucas, por salvarme, por defenderme, lo de mis padres, por el chocolate - me sonrió y se acercó a un bote de basura y tiro todo, igual que yo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer - dije mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Claro que tengo mucho que agradecer, no cualquier persona está dispuesta a dar la vida o buscar por cielo mar y tierra a los padres de alguien, o a caminar por un parque en Diciembre con un chocolate - esa sonrisa que me regalaba lo compensaba todo, no necesitaba más.

-Pues me alegro mucho de haber hecho algo por usted.

-¿Podría hacer algo más?

-Sí, dígame.

-Dejemos de hablarnos de usted - dijo parándose en seco y sonriendome.

-Está bien Hermione - dije sonriéndole un poco, eso de las sonrisas no era lo mío, pero por ella lo intentaba, y lo siguiente no me lo esperaba, me abrazó y sin pensarlo le respondí el abrazo, y así pasamos unos minutos, hasta que se alejó de mí sin soltarme y me miró a los ojos.

-Pudiera aceptar la copa un día de estos, si tú me invitas - dijo sonriendome

-Encantado, avisame cuando te parezca mejor.

-Perfecto - dijo por fin soltandome y jalandome a caminar con ella, me tomó del brazo mientras caminábamos, platicamos un poco de Lucas y de todo lo que había pasado cuando ella regresó a Argentina, y me contó todo lo que había hecho allá, dijo que le gustaría volver en algún momento de visita,y justo preguntó algo que ni yo sabía- Por cierto ¿Y tú qué haces en navidad?

-Pues por lo regular estaba en Hogwarts, realmente no hago nada, nunca ha sido parte de mi, creo que siempre intenté estar alejado estas fechas, me recuerdan un poco a mi madre.

-Entiendo, igual la primera navidad sin mis padres los extrañe muchísimo, no podría decirte que comprendo en su totalidad porque ya están conmigo, pero yendo al punto, tal vez, a ti, lo que quiero decir es que quizá te gustaría… pasar la navidad conmigo y mis padres, cenaremos en casa y después iremos a casa de los Weasley, siempre hay fuegos artificiales con los gemelos, claro solo si quieres, quizá tienes otros planes y yo…

-Me encantaría - ni siquiera la deje terminar, me encantaría pasar una navidad con ella, Herms solo me sonrío - Es un poco tarde ya, me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa, si se puede.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, mejor acompáñame con mis padres al centro, ahí estarán y me iré con ellos - solo asentí y caminamos hasta allá, cuando estuvimos cerca de ellos nos saludaron de lejos, ella se volteó a verme para despedirse.

-Gracias por aceptar pasar una navidad conmigo

-No, al contrario, a ti.

-Nos vemos en una semana.

-Perfecto.

-Te envío una lechuza, ¿está bien?

-Si, muy bien, la espero - me acerqué para abrazarla un poco, y le di un beso en la mejilla, vi la cara de sorpresa que hizo, ella se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos pronto - la vi caminar hacia sus padres, y se despidieron de mi con la mano, yo hice lo mismo, di la media vuelta para irme a casa, no podía evitar la felicidad que me embriagaba el cuerpo, me sentía tan lleno, pasaría una navidad con ella, y no podía evitar pensar en el porque nunca había pedido un deseo de navidad, tal vez no creía en ellos, sabía que algunos se cumplían, pero sin duda el mío se cumplió demasiado rápido.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Una vez más (Final)

Muchas gracias a los que acompañaron esta historia hasta el final, gracias a cada uno de los que comento y estuvo ahí pendiente, pero sobre todo gracias a ti Sakura, este último capítulo va para ti.

Les soy honesta, me cuesta un poco dejar esta historia, porque aunque no planeaba hacerla tan larga, me encariñe con ella y miren llego hasta 14 capítulos y obtuvo una respuesta increíble, ahora es momento de terminarla, de nuevo muchas gracias a cada personita, y no se pierdan las demás historias, y sobre todo Between Us, va empezando.

Nos vemos, hasta pronto.

Jemava S.

...

Ahí estaba, nervioso como un niñato a punto de tener una cita, solo que esta vez era junto con sus padres, muy extraño, ese 25 de Diciembre jamás lo olvidaría, nunca había pasado una navidad en otro lugar que no fuera Hogwarts o definitivamente la pasaba solo, igual estaba nervioso, creo que hace mucho no me permitía sentirme así, de verdad me sentía muy raro, pero estaba seguro de que quería estar ahí con ella, así que me levante y camine hacía la puerta, y fui a la calle donde desaparecería para de inmediato aparecer en cerca de casa de Hermione, caminé sin ni siquiera pensarlo parecía que sabía a dónde iba, cuando llegue, toque la puerta tres veces, y escuché cómo caminaba alguien detrás de la puerta, cuando abrieron no pude evitar quedarme viendo, Hermione se veía increíble, hermosa, simplemente espectacular.

-Hola Severus, pasa - dijo haciéndose a un lado para yo poder pasar, me quite el abrigo, hacía frío afuera, pero adentro era muy acogedor, por la chimenea.

-Hola Hermione, traje una botella de vino - dije mientras le ofrecía la botella, la tomó con gusto.

-A mi padre le encanta este vino, quedará encantado, muchas gracias. Si quieres puedes esperar aquí en la sala o acompañarme a la cocina, estoy terminando los últimos detalles para la cena.

-Claro, te acompaño, puedo ayudar si quieres - dije quitándome el saco, solo quede con el pantalón gris y la camisa blanca, arremangue un poco mis mangas para ayudarle, juntos terminamos de hacer algunas cosas para la cena, pero nada complicado, lave mis manos después de todo y me coloque el saco de nuevo, y escuché que bajaban por las escaleras.

-Te queda increíble Jane, por favor - decía de una forma dulce el padre de Hermione, parecía que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con algo de su ropa.

-Lo dices porque me quieres.

-Pero por supuesto que no - decían entrando a la cocina - ¿En que te ayudamos hija? Severus, que gusto verte - decía su padre estrechando mi mano

-Sr. Granger

-No, dime William, por favor.

-Está bien, William, muchas gracias por permitirme pasar la navidad con ustedes.

-No, nada que agradecer, es un placer que estés aquí con nosotros - decía Jane acercándose a saludarme.

-Pues listo, ayudenme a llevar todo a la mesa - dijo Hermione sonriendo, una vez que estuvo ahí, todos nos sentamos, sus padres agradecieron por la cena y por estar una vez más juntos después de todo, y empezamos a cenar, hablamos de muchas cosas, de donde pasaba navidad, de cómo conocía a Hermione, en un principio William se puso algo raro saber que su hija había sido mi alumna y que, por supuesto que era más que obvio, yo pretendía algo para con ella, pero conforme fuimos hablando entendió más las cosas, me quedaba más tranquilo, Herms intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero claro, era su hija, si yo tuviera una hija también investigaría al tipo con el que sale, aunque pensar en hijos me hizo sentirme extraño, no me incomodaba, me hubiera gustado tener. Me estaba encantando estar con ellos, contaban anécdotas de Herms, de las que se acordaban claro, ella muy apenada pero me encantaba saber más de ella, y no puedo negarlo divertidas. Herms y su madre se levantaron y llevaron todo a la cocina, sentía que tardaban eternidades, yo solo tomaba de mi copa.

-Excelente vino, Severus.

-Sí a mi me gusta mucho y cuando llegué Hermione me comentó que era su preferido.

-Sin duda, es increíble. Severus - por Merlín, yo quería evitar esto pero sabía lo que venía - se perfectamente que Hermione, y mucho menos tú, son unos niños a los cuales decirles que hacer, solamente te pido que si quieres algo enserio con ella, no la lastimes, al contrario hazla feliz, las pocas veces que te he visto has hecho cosas que no hace cualquier persona, se que la quieres, así que te pido que la cuides y que la respetes, ella es lo mejor que tengo en la vida junto con Jane, se que ha pasado, pero también se mucho de eso fueron malos entendidos, así que también te aconsejo, que aunque aún no son nada, te comuniques con ella, una pareja aprecia mucho que las cosas se arreglen de frente y hablando, y sobretodo seas leal, es lo único que te pediré para con Hermione - realmente me quedé sin palabras, no tenía idea de que contestar, así que por primera vez hice algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-William, no tiene de qué preocuparse, Hermione es la persona más importante de mi vida, y lo haré, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos y lo que me dijiste, me agrada saber que aunque sabes que soy mayor que ella confías en mí, y no soy perfecto, pero creeme que le voy a entregar lo mejor de mí, si ella me lo permite - solo vi como Will sonreía y me acercaba la copa para chocarlas, me sentía aún muy nervioso pero tantos años con el desquiciado de Tom me ayudaron a esconderlos, aunque me sentía más tranquilo, él confiaba en mí.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? - dijo Jane saliendo con el Christmas Pudding

-De nada importante, mi amor - dijo Will sonriendo, aunque Jane no le creyó mucho.

-¿Todo bien? - me preguntó un poco bajo

-Si, tranquila - me sonrió y supe que no quería otro lugar, era la mejor noche que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Pronto tomamos nuestras cosa y nos fuimos con los Weasley, Hermione se puso un poco más cómoda, y nos fuimos por la red flu, afortunadamente estaban conectadas las chimeneas, y era más seguro para los padres de Hermione, cuando llegamos Molly nos recibió con un abrazo a todos y cada uno, para mi sorpresa, estaban ahí Draco y Harry, acababan de llegar, y fueron apareciendo uno que otro conforme pasaba el tiempo, los gemelos decidieron prender fuegos artificiales de sortilegios Weasley y todos fuimos a ver, hacían formas increíbles de muchas cosas, estábamos muy a gusto afuera, vi que Hermione tenía un poco de frío así que la abrace un poco por el hombro, y aunque no la vi directamente, supe que me volteo a ver, de inmediato sentí como se pego mas a mi y me abrazó, Ginny que estaba con Neville le sonrió aunque disimule que no les veía, Hermione decidió entrar por un poco de ponche, así que aproveche y me acerque un poco más por donde habían entrado, todos los demás habían ido a sentarse a una fogata que habían hecho Harry y Draco, viendo como todos jugaban con las cosas que habían traído de la tienda de los gemelos, fuegos artificiales, las varitas falsas, las grageas que hacen que hagas diferentes ruidos. Los padres de Hermione estaban platicando con los Weasley y con McGonagall, quien había llegado después. Cuando Hermione salió se encontró conmigo.

-Hey, me espantas.

-Perdona - dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa -¿Y el ponche?

-Me lo tome dentro, ¿querías?

-No, estoy bien - dije sonriendo, sin duda esta mujer sacaba lo mejor de mí.

-Es increíble todo esto, ¿no? Me encantan estas fechas.

-Si, creo que empiezan a gustarme de nuevo.

-¿Por qué de nuevo?

-Estas épocas me recuerdan un poco cosas malas de mi infancia, pero estando contigo todo es mejor - dije viéndola a los ojos, ella me sonrió y no pude evitar responderle esa sonrisa.

-Pues eso me encanta, Severus ¿Qué te dijo mi papá?

-Pues…- ella elevaba mi nerviosismo, gracias a Merlín podía ocultarlo - me dijo que te respetara y que te cuidara, que eras lo más importante para él - vi como se llenaron sus ojos de un poco de lágrimas sin derramar - y le dije que sí, que si tú me dejabas te daría lo mejor de mí - no pude evitar acercarme a ella, y Herms no se quitó, al contrario, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello - Se que no soy un hombre muy romántico, o afectuoso, pero te prometo que si me das una oportunidad te reconquistare, y sobre todo te daré lo mejor de mí, tengo errores, muchísimos, pero tú has logrado que yo sea mejor, y que quiera ser todavía más, solamente tú - ella me sonreía y por fin cayeron esas lágrimas, y yo las limpie.

-Sí - dijo regalandome una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿Sí qué? - pregunté un poco confundido

-Si, volvamos a intentarlo, y si nos sale mal, lo volvemos a intentar - realmente no sabía que decir, me estaba dando otra oportunidad - aunque no sé si soy la indicada - dijo haciéndome burla de las últimas veces que nos vimos antes de que nos besaramos la primera vez, yo decía constantemente que para mi nunca habría una persona indicada, hasta que llego ella, me reí un poco y la tomé de la cintura.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de que lo seas - dije y no pude evitar besarla, ella me respondió al beso más hermoso, tierno, y lleno de amor, y eso solo era con ella, con nadie más y lo supe, ella era la mujer de mi vida, la persona con la que quisiera compartir todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, ayudarla a crecer todavía más, verla triunfar, y sobretodo hacerla feliz, incluso me veía con ella formando una familia, jamás había pensado en un futuro con alguien, era a la única que le abría mi corazón, y ahora agradecía porque tenía una oportunidad más de estar con ella, no importaba lo que pasara siempre lo intentaremos una vez más, con ella mil veces más, porque ahora estaríamos juntos contra lo que viniera, siempre juntos.


End file.
